


lights

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, chanhui and junsol are platonic, im being controlled by my own fic, or at least they were meant to be?????, soft jun, soft minghao (only for jun though), soft mingyu, some soulmate-y stuff too, this wasnt supposed to sound this dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Alphas are terrifying. Minghao is terrifying, even if the small smile directed at Junhui is warm.Mingyu is not terrifying, and Junhui is terrified of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just finished one chaptered fic and then decided to start another?????? its 2am and im gonna regret this tomorrow but here we are  
> the first chapter is more like a prologue which is why its messy af please bear with me this once the following chapters will be better

It's been a week.

Junhui has been clinging onto Chan and Hansol, allowing the calming aura of the two young betas to soothe his nerves. Sometimes he also spends time with Jisoo, but the older omega mostly follows Seungcheol around, and even though the leading alpha of the clan seems actually very kind and gentle, Junhui can't bring himself to go too close to him. His aura and scent are too strong.

It's not like Junhui and Jisoo are the only omegas in the clan. There's also Seungkwan - who, Junhui believes, does have good intentions, but he's almost overbearingly loud and asks too much questions. Besides, he spends most of his time with Seokmin and Soonyoung, whose personalities match his very well, even though Seokmin, as a beta, isn't as straightforward or blunt, and Soonyoung, as an alpha, sometimes has his serious moments and even overpowers Seungcheol with his stern control over the rest of the clan. Junhui stays away from him. He stays away from all the alphas, including Minghao and Mingyu. They don't really pay attention to him, anyway. Hansol says it's because they understand, because they don't want him to feel uncomfortable. Junhui doesn't know if it's true, but he feels grateful either way.

The rest of them, Jeonghan, Jihoon and Wonwoo, are betas. Junhui stays away from all of them, too, mostly because he kind of feels like they don't like him (except for Jeonghan, who seems to ask three times more questions than Seungkwan does just in one sentence).

"They do like you," Hansol reassures him. "Wonwoo is just kind of a lone wolf, and Jihoon is jealous because Chan spends so much time with us."

That earns a smack on his back from the youngest, and Junhui finds himself laughing, because he understands that they are all a family and love each other, and they took him in and cared for him even though they were in no way obligated to do so.

They are all so good to him, which is why he feels terrible when Minghao sits down next to him on the couch and he flinches, very visibly, and moves to his left so the gap between them grows. And it wasn't even that small gap to begin with. Minghao looks at him and raises an eyebrow, and Junhui knows he reeks of fear even though he's assuring himself there's nothing to be afraid of.

"Sorry," Minghao says then, his lips twisting into a small smile. He doesn't smile often, Junhui has noticed. He stops digging his nails in the palms of his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Junhui answers, maybe a bit too quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He gets up from the couch, mainly because it feels like he's suffocating in the heavy scent of the alpha pheromones and partly because of the embarrassment. Before he gets to completely flee the living room, Minghao's voice stops him.

"It's normal to be scared."

Junhui stops on his tracks, right there on the doorway. He worries his lower lip in between his teeth as he turns his head to look at the alpha over his shoulder. Minghao is already looking back at him.

"Seungcheol told us," he says, and then pauses, seeming a bit hesitant as he leans back on the couch. "I thought you knew?"

Junhui didn't know, even though he should have excepted it. Seungcheol probably wanted the others to understand him, so they wouldn't do anything that could cause harm to him. Junhui feels like a burden. He shifts his feet and shakes his head in response before stepping to the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"He didn't tell us everything," Hansol says, carefully, when Junhui's body has quit shaking and the tears have dried from his face. He's lying down on Chan's chest, with Hansol squeezed somewhere in between their tangled legs, all three of them trying to fit in the bed meant for one person. Chan runs his fingers through Junhui's hair. "He just wanted to make sure the others won't make you uncomfortable."

The words are chosen with great caution, Hansol's voice calming and comforting, and Junhui wants to scold himself for being like this when he's the oldest out of the three of them, but he lets it slip, just this once.

"I know," he says. "It's not the problem."

"It just made you think," Chan says, his velvety voice matching Hansol's, and Junhui nods, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

It's not Seungcheol's fault, nor is it Minghao's fault, even if the latter brought the topic up. He didn't mean to hurt him, he didn't know how it affects Junhui. Like Hansol said, Seungcheol didn't tell them everything.

Hansol's hands are rubbing his legs, and Chan wraps one arm around him, even though he's much smaller in size and it barely reaches properly around his shoulders. Calm. Home.

It's been a while since Junhui last had a place to call home.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Mingyu is the tallest among the clan, quite well built, his hands are large and his scent so strong it can be noticed at least two rooms over.

Mingyu also cooks, he makes dinner for all thirteen of them every day, and he stumbles over words and his own legs when he gets excited.

One day he almost walks straight into Junhui at the kitchen door, and instead of flinching or backing away Junhui freezes, his heart beating in his chest in something he assumes to be fear even though he doesn't really feel scared. What he does feel, however, is the warmth radiating from Mingyu's body to him even though there is a few inches of air in between them.

They stay like that for a good while, until Junhui kind of starts to feel terrified over the fact that he's not terrified, and Mingyu probably notices because he steps away.

"Sorry," he says, in the exact same way Minghao did yesterday, and Junhui kind of feels an experience of dejà vu. He digs his nails in the palms of his hands again and forces himself from thinking about everything that happened after, except for Chan and Hansol's comforting voices and hands.

"It's okay," he finds himself saying again. Mingyu stays there for a moment and then he nods, stepping away. He looks lost.

"I was...going to the bathroom," Mingyu says, and somehow it feels like he's saying it to himself, and not to Junhui. The omega still nods at him, stepping to the side so he can pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something twists inside his chest, worry, a warning, but 'just for this once', he tells himself.

_It's dark. Not too dark, he can clearly make out his surroundings, but dark enough to know there's no daylight outside anymore. There's only one window, in the end of the long hallway, and it's been covered with thick curtains._

_There are doors. Lots of them, and he knows what each holds behind them, even though he doesn't open them. He's been there before, maybe in a dream or in real life, when he was awake, but too dizzy and confused to walk on his own._

_Someone opens the door in the far left. Junhui runs before he gets to see who._

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
When he opens his eyes, it's dark again, darker than before. Junhui gasps for air and shoots up on the bed, fingers grasping his throat as if he'd been drowning. It takes a moment, a moment which feels like hours, for his senses to wake up and him to hear Seungkwan's steady breathing in the other side of the room.

He isn't able to sense third presence in the room, and when he carefully gets up from his bed and takes a look at the upper bunk, he doesn't find Jisoo there.

"He must be with Seungcheol," Junhui whispers to himself, testing out his voice as if he'd been afraid it had drained out when he was sleeping. It comes out a bit shaky, but otherwise fine, and he sighs, glancing at Seungkwan quickly before leaving the room. He needs some fresh air.

Their clan lives in a two-storey, modern but still cozy house with six bedrooms and three bathrooms. It's big, but not too huge; the perfect size for thirteen people. The last house Junhui lived in was much bigger, a mansion that resembled a castle, located by the sea. He'd had his own room, with huge bed that had the softest sheets, and a small chandelier in the ceiling.

He was rarely allowed to spent his nights alone in the soft, clean sheets, though.

A wave of nausea suddenly washes over him, and he turns around from the hallway that leads to the balcony and rushes to a nearby bathroom instead, hunching over the toilet in hurry.

Nothing comes out.

Junhui stays there, hands gripping the sides of the toilet seat and shoulders tensed up. He notices the scent far before he hears the footsteps, heart skipping a beat in his chest as he turns his head to look at the door.

"Junhui?"

Mingyu looks even taller than usual from where Junhui is sitting, head tilted to the side and eyebrows knitted together as if he was thinking about something. He's wearing sweatpants and a black tank top, almost filling the entire doorframe with his figure.

Junhui doesn't answer, staring at him instead as he sits still. There is only one door in the bathroom, the one Mingyu is blocking, which means there is no way out for him. It's night, everyone else is sleeping, the bathroom isn't close to the bedrooms. Junhui is wearing his underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

Had he been in the same situation in his old house, he would've been trying his best to hide his panic. Truthfully, had it been Seungcheol, Soonyoung or Minghao standing on the doorway, he would also be panicking, or at least a bit scared, but right now he's not.

Mingyu doesn't look him up and down, doesn't steal glances at his bare legs. Instead, he looks Junhui straight in the eyes, and there's something about him, something that tells Junhui that he's worried.

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asks, taking a few, slow steps towards Junhui, as if he's afraid the omega will run away - which he actually normally would do, but not now. The thought of it doesn't even pass his mind, and the tension that was in his body just a minute back leaves.

"Had a bad dream," he finds himself answering, voice trembling as Mingyu squats down in front of him. He's not sure why he told him, but it must be Mingyu's smooth and caring voice, the one that Chan and Hansol use when he's not feeling well. It must be the way Mingyu is different from other alphas, the aura he carries, even if he looks like them and holds the same, strong scent.

Junhui is mesmerized, and he doesn't even flinch when Mingyu lifts his hand to stroke his hair. His hand is big and warm, comforting, and Junhui lets his guard down completely as he closes his eyes.

He trusts Mingyu, he realizes. He trusts him enough to believe he's not going to hurt him, even though he so easily could.

Something twists inside his chest, worry, a warning, but _just for this once_ , he tells himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"That scent," Seungkwan starts, causing Junhui to jump in surprise. "I noticed it last night when you came back from wherever you went, and I thought I was just dreaming, but apparently it's real even though it's barely there anymore."

Junhui blinks, pulling his sock on as he looks at the younger omega. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you sneak out to meet Mingyu?"

The question is sudden, and Junhui should have expected it but he certainly didn't, so he ends up getting caught in a coughing fit. Seungkwan stares at him, his eyes like lasers that catch anything Junhui dares to think about.

"I didn't sneak out," Junhui mutters, and it's the truth, but somehow his cheeks are burning. He blames it on the dumb air conditioning and the even dumber grin that has made it's way on Seungkwan's face.

"Why is his scent all over you, though? And where did you go?"

"I had to use the bathroom," Junhui says. It's not the truth, but not really a lie, either. "And he just happened to be there. In the hallway, I mean."

Seungkwan still looks doubtful, and Junhui grimaces internally before adding, "You know he has a strong scent. It gets stuck everywhere."

"Well, you've got a point," Seungkwan says, throwing an absent-minded look on the mirror as he passes by it on the way to the door. "That's boring, though. I wished it could've been something more exciting."

Junhui kind of wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn't, just waving his hand lazily as Seungkwan leaves the room.

Something more exciting? Between him and Mingyu? "Ridiculous," he whispers, fingers running through his hair in the same spot that Mingyu had caressed last night.

"What's ridiculous?"

Junhui yelps, his hand coming down from his hair to grab on the hem of his shirt instead to pull it down. He still hadn't dressed properly, his sweatpants lying on the floor next to his other sock. His heartrate increases when he meets Minghao's eyes.

"N-nothing," he answers, and the alpha raises an eyebrow but seemingly decides to just leave it there. "Right then. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready," he says, stopping for a while to stare at Junhui, in a way that the omega really doesn't like. He grits his teeth nervously and moves his eyes away from Minghao's face, gaze fixed instead on the alpha's hand that's holding the doorknob.

"Mingyu sent me," Minghao adds, his tone different from earlier, but Junhui isn't exactly sure how and why. He swallows and nods, answering with a meek "I'll be there".

Minghao hums, and Junhui can feel his eyes on him for a little longer, until the door is shut and he's left alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like its becoming a habit to write this at 2am
> 
> btw, i forgot to mention in the first chapter, i use the word 'clan' in this because 'pack' makes it sound like they're werewolves and idk what else to call them lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's scent suddenly hits him like a truck, and he doesn't have the time to wonder how he didn't notice it earlier, because the alpha is already standing on the doorway and looking at them.

Everyone has already taken their seats in the dining room when Junhui arrives, and he nods his greeting at them before sitting down on his usual seat in between Hansol and Jisoo.

"Morning," Hansol says, and then stops, staring at him for a while before scrunching up his nose. "What's with you omegas reeking of alpha pheromones today?"

"Huh?" Junhui blinks. He's aware that Mingyu's scent is still on him, as Seungkwan pointed it out just ten minutes ago, but he's not exactly sure who else the beta is talking about.

Except-

He turns his head to look at Jisoo. The older is staring at his food like it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen, the tips of his ears burning bright red. When Junhui leans a little closer, he's met with the scent of their leader mixed with Jisoo's own, sweet scent.

So he _had_ been with Seungcheol last night.

"I don't think it's anything new that Jisoo reeks of Seungcheol," Seungkwan blurts from where he's sitting across from Junhui, resulting in Jisoo blushing madly and Seungcheol coughing loudly before giving Seungkwan a warning glare.

Seungkwan shrugs and shoves a piece of orange in his mouth. Jeonghan, who's sitting on Jisoo's other side, clicks his tongue. "That's a fact, though. But on the other note, what's with Junhui having Mingyu's scent all over him?"

Junhui snaps his head to the side to look at the beta, and he's very aware that there's a blush rising to his cheeks for absolutely no reason again, but he can't help it. He opens his mouth to explain, but gets interrupted.

"Why are you guys so nosy?" Mingyu asks, his voice deeper but at the same time louder than usual. It's the one alphas use when they want to assert their dominance, Junhui has learned to recognize it well. But it's the first time, during those two weeks he has been a part of the clan, that he hears Mingyu use it, and it feels odd, so out of place.

Junhui watches how Jeonghan frowns and drops his gaze down, deciding not to fight the alpha. The entire room falls silent, and Junhui fidgets on his seat. The uncomfortable silence lasts for something that feels like minutes, until Seungcheol speaks up.

"Yes, you should respect others' privacy. But," he stops, glances at Junhui and then turns his attention to Mingyu. "Mingyu, I'll talk to you after breakfast."

It looks like Mingyu shrinks a few sizes as he nods his head obediently, muttering a small "of course" towards their leader. Junhui gets an urge to soothe the alpha's hair the same way the latter did with him yesterday.

It's fortunate they sit too far apart from each other for him to do that.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"How are you feeling?"

It's an unexpected question, not because Junhui hadn't noticed the alpha standing on the bedroom's door - he had, their scents always give them away - but because that's not something he'd expect to hear from this exact person.

It takes a moment from him to realize he's just been staring at Minghao for about a minute without answering, and he blushes in embarrasment, turning his head to the side.

"Uhm, good, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

He sees Minghao shrugging his shoulders from the corner of his eye. "Mingyu's scent is still on you."

"Oh," Junhui blinks in confusion, about to say that yes, he knows that, but then he realizes what the alpha is implying. "Oh!" he exclaims, apparently too loud as Minghao winces - very slightly, but still. He grimaces a little before speaking up again. "I mean, yes, I'm okay, nothing happened."

Minghao raises an eyebrow, and suddenly he has made his way inside of the room, graceful steps leading him towards Junhui. Junhui freezes, just for a second, and then stumbles backwards until his back hits the wall. His blood runs cold and he can hear how fast his heart is beating and he almost screams, but then Minghao stops, a few feet away from him.

"You're so scared of me," the alpha starts, his voice lowering and sounding more like a growl as he speaks. Junhui presses his back as close to the wall as possible. "Yet, you would let Mingyu so close to him that he gets to rub his scent all over you?"

Junhui knows how that sounds. It could either be that Mingyu has forcibly come so close to Junhui, or that Junhui is not afraid of Mingyu even though he's absolutely terrified when Minghao comes just a little closer to him, which is really offending towards Minghao since he hasn't done anything to cause such fear in Junhui. Obviously, it's the latter - Minghao doesn't know that, but Junhui does, and he feels guilty even though he also knows he can't do anything about it.

"Did he hurt you?" Minghao asks, and Junhui immediately shakes his head, somehow feeling extremely small even though Minghao is actually smaller than he is.

"Then," the alpha says, taking a deep breath as if to control himself, "Did you really let him come so close to you?"

Junhui stays silent - he wants to stay silent, because saying it loud would sound bad, but his omega instincts are kicking in because of Minghao's demanding voice, and he nods. "Yes," he responds with a small voice. "I had a bad dream and he comforted me."

He knows Minghao had not been expecting that, even though the alpha manages to mask his surprise pretty well. His face turns into a small frown, and he crosses his arms. "He comforted you?"

Junhui nods.

"Aren't you afraid of him?"

Minghao's eyes are piercing as he stares at Junhui, and even though Junhui has managed to calm his nerves so he's not close to panicking anymore, he feels the need to ask the alpha just _why_ is he asking him this and _why_ does he want to know and _why does he care_ , but he doesn't.

Mingyu's scent suddenly hits him like a truck, and he doesn't have the time to wonder how he didn't notice it earlier, because the alpha is already standing on the doorway and looking at them.

Minghao doesn't react in any way - there's nothing that would give out that he has noticed the other alpha's presence, but again, it would be impossible not to notice him because of the strong scent. Junhui stares at both of them, at Minghao's unreadable face and at Mingyu's deep frown, and for a moment it's just him staring at them and them staring back at him.

"Hao," Mingyu says, breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Minghao asks, still not facing Mingyu, or not even turning his head to look at him. Junhui feels like he's going to choke on the scent of the alpha pheromones that only seems to be getting stronger.

Mingyu doesn't answer the question. Instead he makes his way past Minghao and close to Junhui, and Junhui doesn't even flinch, not at all. He feels Minghao's eyes on him and looks away from both of the alphas.

"Hao, he _reeks_ , he's obviously scared," Mingyu says, and Junhui doesn't even have time to get offended when Minghao snaps, "Well maybe I'd notice that if you hadn't rubbed your scent all over him."

"I didn't _rub my scent all over him._ You know it's just so strong it gets stuck everywhere," Mingyu scoffs, shifting his position so his arm brushes against Junhui's. "Maybe you're jealous because it's my scent, and not yours?"

Junhui looks up at Mingyu with eyebrows knitted in confusion, but the alpha doesn't meet his gaze as he's too busy staring at Minghao. Junhui follows his gaze and finds Minghao actually still looking at him.

And then the door is opened again all of a sudden, stealing all of their gazes to its direction.

"Oh," Seungkwan gives a small grin, making a small gesture with his hand that kind of resembles a wave. "Am I interrupting something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a mess because of all the new hair colors anD JUNHUI WORE AN EAR PIERCING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN LIKE CENTURIES I HAVE SEEN GOD
> 
> plus, the dynafit fansign gifted us with jungyu and im blessed, s o b l e s s e d


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would they be courting him?

"Oh," Seungkwan gives a small grin, making a small gesture with his hand that kind of resembles a wave. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." "Yes."

Minghao and Mingyu look at each other with displeased faces. Junhui stands there, awkwardly, eyes moving from Mingyu to Minghao and vice versa, until they land at Seungkwan. The younger omega is already looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Junhui, am I interrupting something?"

"Uh," Junhui says, silently hoping that he could just melt inside the wall when he feels Mingyu and Minghao staring at him again too. "Maybe?"

"Maybe," Seungkwan repeats, his voice rising in disbelief. He marches his way closer to the three of them and stops when he's standing next to Minghao. "Are these idiots making you uncomfortable?"

"Idiots," Minghao repeats, seemingly offended for being mocked by a younger omega, and Junhui's lips almost twist into an amused smile before he realizes he's supposed to answer.

"They're...not," he says, and it's actually true. He doesn't feel uncomfortable, he's actually not even scared anymore - he's just confused. Very, _very_  confused.

"Really?" Seungkwan asks, and Junhui nods. Mingyu shifts his position, suddenly standing a lot closer to Junhui, their shoulders pressed together. He's not sure of how he feels about it, but it's not exactly a displeasing feeling.

"Well, Seungkwan starts, but Minghao beats him to it. "Fine, we'll just go."

"We?" Mingyu repeats, but then Minghao is already dragging him out of the room, holding the front of his shirt in a death grip. This time Junhui actually smiles.

The side where Mingyu was standing now feels cold, but he pretends not to notice.

"I can't believe this," Seungkwan says, and Junhui looks at him with a confused expression. "Believe what?"

"You know what's going on, right?"

"Going...on?" Junhui repeats, blinking when Seungkwan sighs theatratically and clicks his tongue. "Ah, you really are so oblivious...How should I say this?"

"Say what?"

"They are courting you."

" _What_."

"Oh my god," Seungkwan sighs again - and instead of explaining the phrase he just threw at Junhui's face, he grabs his phone from his bed and leaves the room.

It's not like Junhui doesn't understand, or doesn't know what courting is. Of course he knows. But to say that he's being courted by Mingyu and Minghao - where'd Seungkwan get that from? Sure, they've been around him more than the other alphas in their clan, but _courting?_

_Why would they be courting him?_

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You're the only omega who hasn't been claimed in any way," Chan explains, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, the others haven't been officially claimed either, but it's obvious that Jisoo is Seungcheol's and Seungkwan...Seungkwan is Soonyoung and Seokmin's, I guess."

"True," Hansol says, leaning his head on the younger's shoulder as he looks at Junhui. "Also, sorry to break it to you, but you're cute as hell."

Junhui blinks, and then looks away, flustered. "Thanks?" he says, rubbing his arm nervously before pulling the sleeves of his shirt down. "But I still don't think they are courting me."

Chan laughs, his legs somehow ending up on Junhui's lap as he switches his position. "Poor them," he says, and Junhui only gets to raise an eyebrow when Hansol is rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's their own reason they're not being obvious enough," he says. "But then again, it's understandable. At least they know how to respect you."

Junhui nods thoughtfully, fingers still playing with the left sleeve of his sweater. The betas are talking as if it's obvious he's being courted, but he still doubts it.

It must be something else, he tells himself, several times later that day, even just before he falls asleep. He dreams of a bouquet of flowers being brought to him, but he wakes up in the middle of the night before he gets to see who gave it to him.

 

 

 

 

 

  
The bathroom is so small.

Junhui remembers thinking it's huge when he stepped there for the first time, and lots of other times after that. He doesn't understand what has changed, but suddenly it feels so small, kind of like the walls are slowly moving closer to each other. He grasps the sides of the bathtub and tries to breathe.

He locked the door before he started taking a bath, he remembers it clearly, almost still feels the metal under his fingertips. It's locked from the inside, so no one can come in, but not from the outside, because it can't be locked from the outside. Junhui can leave whenever he wants to.

_Or can he?_

_Did he even lock the door from the inside? Maybe it was actually someone locking it from the other side of the door?_

"Oh god," Junhui whispers, and he's not even sure why. His voice is choked and strained, as if he's used it too much, even though he doesn't even remember talking that much today.

_He probably didn't. Maybe he cried too much instead. What day is it even today? And is it evening right now, or very late at night? Or maybe it's the morning?_

_No, it's around ten, close to his usual bedtime, he's home, he just talked with Jisoo before deciding to take a bath. He locked the door himself, and he can leave if he wants to._

Junhui gets up from the bath, water dripping down to the floor as he stands there and tries to think if breathing has always been so hard. He thinks he can hear voices, or some other sounds, from the other side of the door, but he can't make out what they are saying or how close they are.

_They want to hurt him._

_But it's probably just Hansol or Chan, or someone else passing by the door. They're not going to hurt him. They have never hurt him._

_But what if-_

Junhui's hands are trembling as he unlocks the door. He doesn't know when he made his way to the door, and he doesn't even know why, and he's still soaking wet and isn't wearing anything, but he doesn't really care because he just needs to see that he's home, he needs to get out, he needs to breathe.

He crashes out of the bathroom, almost crashing into something, or maybe someone. His legs give out underneath him when he's far enough from the bathroom, and he falls down, almost hitting his head on the floor. His vision is blurry, and he can hear the voices again, and there are lots of different scents. He somehow recognizes them all, but he's not sure from where.

There's something that covers his body, and then someone who calls his name. He doesn't know what direction that voice is coming from, so he turns his head from side to side, his vision still too blurry for him to see.

There's something touching him again, and for a second he thinks he's being covered with something again, but it's too warm and it moves - it pulls him up from the floor so he's sitting, somehow, and then there's something pressed against his back.

"Junhui. Junhui? Hear me? There, listen to my voice."

Junhui somehow manages to nod, _nodding means yes, right?_ , and he blinks furiously, attempting to see something. The voice continues. "Good. Calm down, breathe. Focus on your breathing and my voice, okay? There, you're doing great..."

His breaths come out shaky, but he swallows the air easily, and there is nothing stuck on his throat to make breathing harder like earlier. He leans closer to the warm thing that's pressed against his back, and breathes in again.

The sudden scent that follows his next breath almost causes him to jolt, but it doesn't, because it actually feels comforting. It's familiar, it's like home. He keeps on breathing deeply and lifts his head, and though his vision is still a little blurry, he manages to catch worried expressions on Jisoo's and Hansol's faces. There are other people standing next to them, maybe the whole clan - but not quite.

There are multiple realizations hitting him at once. One, the reason it's difficult to see is that he's been crying. Two, he's still not wearing anything, except for a towel that's been wrapped around his body. Three, he's sitting on the living room's floor, which means he ran several metres away from the bathroom. Four, the thing pressed against his back is _Mingyu's chest_.

"Oh," he starts, "I'm- I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," comes Mingyu's voice, just above his ear. "Are you okay?"

Junhui swallows, his hand tightly grapping the edge of the towel. "Yeah."

"Let's get you dressed," comes Jisoo's gentle voice, the older omega suddenly kneeling down in front of him, offering him his hand. Junhui takes it, and lets himself be pulled up from the floor. Mingyu gets up from behind him, too, and runs a hand through Junhui's wet hair. It's comforting.

He thinks he can see Minghao leaving the room from the corner of his eye, but he doesn't have time to turn and check since he's already being led to the opposite direction.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just filling a glass with water when he hears footsteps in the hallway, a faint alpha scent following, and he freezes, his hold on the glass tightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the short junhao to celebrate the (best) comeback (ever) and hao's birthday

  
Seungkwan and Jisoo are almost in the same heat cycle, Seungkwan's heat starting just a day after Jisoo's. They live in the basement for that while, in their own rooms and beds that have lots of pillows and blankets. Seungcheol spends most of his time with Jisoo, while Soonyoung and Seokmin basically also live in Seungkwan's temporary room.

Because of this, Junhui gets the omegas' bedroom all for himself for a few days, glad that he still should have a good few weeks before his next heat strikes. He drags the TV closer to his own bed and turns it so he can watch it while lying down. Hansol brings snacks after going grocery shopping with Mingyu, and then they, along with Chan of course, snuggle in Junhui's bed together to have a movie marathon.

They finish the snacks half-way through the second movie, and the bed is small and Chan keeps switching his position every five minutes, elbowing Junhui constantly by accident, but Junhui has much more fun than he has had in something that feels like years.

Then it's one in the morning, and they have run out of movies to watch, and Seungcheol comes to usher the betas to their own room. He smiles gently at Junhui and tells him to go to sleep too. Junhui manages to return the smile along with an obedient nod.

He's not able to fall asleep, though. He keeps tossing and turning around on the bed, kicking his covers off and then pulling them back on because he gets cold. The pillows, that usually feel soft like cotton, now feel uncomfortable and don't seem to fit well under his head.

Groaning, Junhui sits up on his bed once again, rubbing his forehead as he searches for his phone in the dark. It shows that it's 2.30 AM, which means that he's been trying to fall asleep for almost two hours.

Junhui tiptoes out of the bedroom, and makes his way downstairs, squinting his eyes as he tries his best not to knock anything over in the dark. He somehow makes it to the kitchen without breaking anything, and he sighs in relief, clicking the small light by the kitchen's window on.

He's just filling a glass with water when he hears footsteps in the hallway, a faint alpha scent following, and he freezes, his hold on the glass tightening.

Minghao stops by the doorway, meeting Junhui's gaze in the dimmed lighting. Junhui blinks, letting the tension in his muscles to relax a little, but still ready to escape if needed to - even though that by now he knows he won't need to do that, but just in case.

The icy cold water floods over the edges of the glass, touching Junhui's hand, and he yelps in surprise, letting go of the glass. It shatters to pieces in the bottom of the sink.

"Oh _no,_ " Junhui exclaims, shutting the faucet and about to start collecting the glass from the sink when fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him back.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Minghao mutters, letting go of Junhui's hand right away and stepping closer to the sink himself. Junhui stares at him, wondering at what point did he even come so close without him noticing. He takes a step back, and then glances at his own hand before hesitantly stepping closer again.

"I can do it myself," he says, and Minghao only gives him a careless glance over his shoulder and responds with a stern "No."

Junhui scrunches up his nose, but he doesn't dare to fight. He takes a few steps back and leans against the kitchen counter, the one that's closer to the door, _just in case_.

Minghao collects all of the pieces and throws them to the trash in a quick pace, not getting a single scratch of the shattered glass. He then takes another glass from the cabinet and fills it with water, taking slow, wary steps closer to Junhui. It's a sudden change, and Junhui doesn't think he has ever seen Minghao like that, so careful and considerate.

The alpha stops a few feet away, not too close, but close enough for him to give the glass to Junhui. Junhui blinks, again, but takes it anyway, carefully sipping the water.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Minghao asks when Junhui has placed the glass down on the counter. His voice is demanding, but there's a gentle vibe to it, which somehow tells Junhui that he wants to know because he cares.

_They are courting you._

"I just couldn't sleep," Junhui explains. There is a questioning look on Minghao's face, and he quickly adds, "I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you're sleeping alone, for the first time since coming here," Minghao suggests, his fingers tapping the surface of the kitchen counter. Junhui stares at his hand and shrugs. "Maybe," he whispers.

"Do you," Minghao starts, and seemingly hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Do you want me to help with that?"

Junhui shoots his gaze up from Minghao's hand to his face, eyes widening. The alpha chuckles gently at his scandalized expression. "I mean, I can sit next to your bed until you fall asleep, or whatever you think would help."

"Oh." Junhui turns his gaze away and plays thoughtfully with the hem of his shirt. Now that he thinks about it, having another person somehow close when he's sleeping actually might help, but it has to be a person he trusts.

_Does he trust Minghao?_

"I don't want to bother you," he finally mumbles, staring down at his own feet. "You should be sleeping too."

"I'll only be able to sleep once I know you are, too."

Junhui's heart stops for a second, and when it starts beating again, it's so fast Junhui starts fearing it's going to jump out of his chest. He looks at Minghao, and Minghao looks back at him with a smile on his face, and he decides that yes, yes he does trust him.

When they're in the omegas' bedroom, Minghao sits down onto the floor next to Junhui's bed, and Junhui crawls under the covers with his heart still doing flips inside his chest. He takes a deep breath as he lies down on his back, Minghao's scent flowing in along with the air. It's strong, when Minghao is so close, almost as strong as Mingyu's scent.

_Mingyu._

Junhui blinks and turns his head to the side so he can somehow see Minghao's face in the dark. The alpha looks back at him again, tilting his head. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Junhui whispers, feeling like talking in his normal voice isn't right in the darkness of the room. "Good night, Minghao."

Minghao smiles. "Good night, Junhui."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why, Junhui?" Minghao asks, voice a tad softer, but it still doesn't ease his nerves. Junhui opens his mouth, then closes it again, and then Minghao lifts his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: (minor?) descriptions of violence and blood

Junhui awakes to a knock on the door, eyelids heavy and his hand sore since he had apparently tugged it under his body when sleeping. He barely has the time to open his eyes and lift his head from the pillow when he already recognizes the strong alpha scent.

"Good morning," comes Mingyu's voice from the doorway, and then there are footsteps coming closer to the bed. Junhui rubs his eyes and finally looks at the alpha, only to find him standing right by the bed with a food tray in his hands and staring down at the floor next to the bed.

 _Right_ , Minghao stayed there last night. His scent must still be there.

Junhui feels a pang in his chest, as if he was guilty for something, and he doesn't know why. There's a frown on Mingyu's face, but he smiles again so quickly Junhui is left wondering if it was just his imagination. "Ah, everyone else already had breakfast like two hours ago, but Hansol and Chan said that you stayed up late with them so we decided to let you sleep a little longer. It's already 12 PM now."

"Oh," Junhui says, blinking as he sits up, and he doesn't really get to say anything else because Mingyu starts talking again. "So I thought, I should still make something to eat, because breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all. And I just, maybe it's weird to bring breakfast to bed nowadays, but I hope you don't mind. You can eat in the dining room, too, if you just want to-"

"Mingyu," Junhui interrupts. The alpha blinks at him, stopping his rambling as he stares at him questionably. "It's... I don't think it's weird," he says, and then turns his head to the side because of the blush that's creeping on his cheeks. "Thank you," he adds.

He doesn't see Mingyu's face, but he can almost imagine the way his face lights up like that of a child's, or the way he would wave his tail if he was a dog. Funny, how Junhui would rather associate alphas with wolves, sharp fangs and low growls, but Mingyu is like an overgrown golden retriever that still thinks it's a puppy.

It's cute, Junhui thinks, and he doesn't even flinch when Mingyu sits down on the edge of the bed and places the tray on his lap. "I had time, so I decided to make a proper meal," the alpha says, and Junhui's eyes widen as he stares at the tray. A cup of tea, pancakes, sliced fruits, a small bowl which includes rice, meat and some chopped vegetables.

If you think about it, it's simple, but Junhui doesn't remember ever having a more luxurious breakfast. There's a tight feeling in his chest, and he doesn't dare to start eating, only staring at the way the syrup drips down the pancakes.

"It looks good," he whispers, and he feels his hands trembling and his face flushing and it's so stupid because he's getting way too emotional over a breakfast.

Mingyu lifts his hand carefully towards Junhui, and the omega flinches, _just a little._ He seems to hesitate at that, but Junhui calms down his racing heart and smiles, small but encouraging, and Mingyu goes to caress his cheek with his soft fingers.

"You deserve only the best," he says, and then he draws his hand back. "Now, eat up."

Junhui manages to nod, flustered and kind of confused, as he picks up a fork and starts eating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Junhui finds Minghao from the backyard, lying on the grass in the middle of their small garden. His eyes are closed, and he looks relaxed, and Junhui is already about to turn around and leave him be when he speaks.

"Junhui?"

"Y-yeah," Junhui stutters, awkwardly standing still as the alpha sits up to face him. "I, uh, sorry to disturb you."

Minghao frowns, shaking his head. "You're not disturbing me," he says eyeing Junhui from head to the toe, the same way he always does. Junhui doesn't even think much about it anymore. "Were you looking for someone?"

Junhui nods, takes a careful step closer to the alpha, and then a few more, still leaving a distance in between them. "I was looking for you, actually," he says, avoiding Minghao's eyes because - just because. "I wanted to thank you, for last night."

Minghao hums, and then gets up from the ground, wiping his hands on his jeans. "You don't need to thank me," he says, and then he steps closer. Junhui's heart jumps, but he doesn't back away. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Junhui says, and it's true. He didn't have any bad dreams - actually, he doesn't remember dreaming at all. Minghao smiles at him. "That's good."

 _Silence_. Junhui lets his eyes follow a bird that prances around on the branches of a tree a few feet away. The distance is the same as the one between him and Minghao, maybe a bit longer.

"Did Mingyu bring you breakfast?"

The question is sudden, and Junhui can't help but notice the way Minghao's voice has turned sharper. The bird flies away.

"Yeah, he did," Junhui replies, fighting to urge to take a few steps back because of the sudden change in the air. "...why?"

"His scent gets stuck really well, you know," Minghao says, and then he moves closer. Junhui pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down to cover the trembling of his hands. "Somehow, it especially gets stuck on you."

"What do you mean?" Junhui asks, taking just a tiny step back. Minghao follows with a much bigger step, and the distance between them just keeps getting smaller.

"Why are you so scared of me, but not him?" Minghao asks, and suddenly he has made his way right in front of Junhui. The omega stays still, frozen, barely remembering to breathe.

 _No_.

"Why, Junhui?" Minghao asks, voice a tad softer, but it still doesn't ease his nerves. Junhui opens his mouth, then closes it again, and then Minghao lifts his hand.

"I don't know! I don't _know_ , I'm scared of all alphas, of Soonyoung and Seungcheol too, but not Mingyu and I don't know why!" Junhui cries out, backing away so fast he trips over his own feet and comes crashing down to the ground. His breathing is heavy, and he's gripping his own arms tightly, curling up into a ball. The ground is harsh and cold under him, _is grass supposed to feel like this?,_ and he thinks he can see Minghao moving closer but he's not entirely sure.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me, I'll be good, please," he sobs, even though it doesn't help, being sorry never helps, promising to be good never helps because they always find something he does wrong, and he's going to get hit.

_The alpha kneels down in front of him, rough hand taking his chin into a tight grip, and he's crying again but he can't stop. He tastes the blood on his tongue, feels it slowly dripping from between his lips, down his chin, and he fights the urge to gag._

_"You're lucky you're so pretty," the alpha says, voice piercing and violent. "Otherwise we would've kicked you out to the streets ages ago."_

_Junhui thinks that, at the moment, he would rather freeze to death outside than stay there any longer._

_The hand on his chin leaves, and instead slaps his cheek so hard his head snaps the the side. It stings. The alpha wipes his hand on Junhui's shirt and gets up._

_"Take him to the basement," he says, and something inside Junhui's stomach drops._

_"No," he sobs, trying to pull away when someone grabs his arms from behind. "Sir, please, no, please don't, I-"_

"Junhui!"

Minghao's hands are gripping his shoulders, face just a few inches away from his own, eyes wide as he stares at him, and Junhui stares back, breath hitching and hands gripping the front of Minghao's shirt.

How did they end up like this? When did Minghao come so close? When did-

Junhui lets go of Minghao's shirt, hands trembling. He can hear his own heart beating, can feel it all over his body, feel the blood rushing inside of his veins.

"Fuck," Minghao says, letting go of Junhui's shoulders. "I'm such a fucking idiot. I didn't mean to scare you- Are you alright?"

_He didn't hit Junhui._

"I'm," Junhui starts, but it's more like a pitiful whimper. He tries again, voice almost cracking, "I'm fine."

Minghao doesn't look convinced, and Junhui really can't blame him, but he should just leave it. He's not fine, not right now, but he needs just a moment, a moment alone to breathe and collect his thoughts. He doesn't want anyone comforting him, not even Hansol or Chan, _not even Mingyu_. He needs to be alone.

"Should I go get someone?" Minghao asks, and his voice is soft and gentle, almost cautious, and Junhui actually manages to breathe like a normal person.

"No," he whispers, scared that his voice will break if he speaks any louder. "I need a moment, just, alone."

Minghao looks doubtful, but then he sighs and gets up.

"Take care of yourself," he says, and then hesitates a little before adding, "I'm sorry."

Junhui is left alone in the backyard. It starts raining.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that mates are decided by fate, lead together by destiny, is an old-fashioned way of thinking. Nowadays, they say it's coincidence, something that just happens.

The thing is, Junhui doesn't really know how to talk about his feelings. So when Hansol and Chan ask him what's wrong, what had happened, he shrugs it off and smiles.

"I'm fine," he says, and he really is, at that moment, even though he's still nervous and on the edge.

He's like that all the time, though. He could say it has gotten better as the days pass by, but he's probably going to be like that for the rest of his life. And he's fine with that, really.

 _Really_ , he tells himself, hugging himself as he sits on the balcony. The rain had only lasted for half an hour, so by the late evening, everything has dried up outside, and the floor of the balcony feels pretty warm underneath him even with the cold breeze brushing him every now and then.

It's probably close to eleven at night, and Junhui should go take a shower and then go to sleep, _alone_. It's ironic how in the morning he just wanted to be alone, but now it sounds far from nice. He hopes Jisoo's and Seungkwan's heats will ease soon.

The glass door is slipped open, and Junhui doesn't have to turn around to see who it is, the scent of pheromones hitting him like a truck.

"Junnie," Mingyu calls out, and it actually takes a few seconds for Junhui to realize that he used a nickname. It seemed to roll off the alpha's tongue so naturally. "Why are you here?"

Junhui shrugs, glancing up at the alpha quickly a few times more than necessary. "I'm," he starts, and scrunches up his nose as he thinks. "I like it here."

"But isn't it cold?" Mingyu asks, moving closer and sitting down next to Junhui. He keeps his distance, doesn't touch him at all, and Junhui can't help but feel a bitter moment of disappointment dwell inside of his chest. He refuses to think about it further and just blames it on the natural instinct that still makes him crave for the touch of an alpha.

"Just a little," Junhui says, and at the exact moment the icy wind speeds up and causes him to wrap his arms around himself tighter. He sees from the corner of his eye how Mingyu smiles, taking off the navy hoodie he's wearing. Blinking, he turns his head to look at him properly before asking, "Aren't _you_ cold?"

"Not really," Mingyu says and leans closer, wrapping the hoodie around Junhui's shoulders. The warmth circles him entirely, and Junhui tells himself it's all because of the hoodie and nothing else, even though he can feel his face burning up.

"Cute," Mingyu coos, as if it's the most normal thing to ever say. "It looks so big on you."

 _How do you even reply to that_ , Junhui thinks, wrapping the hoodie better around himself in hopes of being able to hide inside of it completely. "Your clothes probably look big on everyone," he says, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering. Mingyu laughs.

"Yeah, maybe," he says. Junhui can feel his eyes on him even though he's avoiding eye contact. It warms him up even more. "But no one looks as cute as you do."

Junhui's mouth falls open and stays like that for at least half a minute, until he realizes it himself and shuts it so hard his teeth actually clash together. He turns his face completely away from Mingyu's sight and breathes deeply, which might have been a mistake since he only gets an overload of Mingyu's scent because of the hoodie. "I, uh," he stutters, not sure where he's going with that, and it probably would have been better if he just didn't talk at all.

He can hear, smell and feel how Mingyu moves closer to him, and he would see it if he just turned his head a bit to the left - and probably even taste the strong scent if he opened his mouth again. And thinking about that makes him kind of wonder why he's so comfortable with breathing Mingyu's overly strong scent, how he doesn't even think about it because it just feels so natural, so, so...home.

He wonders if Mingyu feels the same way with him, or if he's just another omega, another part of their clan; is he really courting him, and if he is, why? Because Junhui is pretty, and currently the only omega available in the clan? Because he doesn't properly even know Junhui, so he thinks he's somehow special or interesting?

Or does he also feel the comfort and the warmth that Junhui has recognized in himself whenever they are together?

Or maybe he just finds it funny how Junhui trusts him so easily even though he runs away from other alphas and is just playing with him.

 _No_ , Junhui tells himself, _Mingyu is not like that. There is a reason you trust him and feel so comfortable around him._

 _There has to be_.

"You doze off a lot," Mingyu suddenly says, his voice way closer than what Junhui expected. Junhui jumps in surprise, snapping his head to the side to look at the alpha.

They've never been that close to each other, not even when Junhui's back was pressed against Mingyu's chest when he was having an attack. Mingyu's breath ghosts Junhui's cheek, and at some point his hand has made its way on Junhui's thigh. It burns, but it's a nice kind of a burn, one that doesn't hurt.

"I," Junhui swallows, "I was thinking."

"About what?" Mingyu asks without moving away - for a moment Junhui actually thinks he just leans closer. His hand presses against Junhui's thigh, very gently and lightly, almost like a feather.

"Nothing special," Junhui responds. His voice comes out shaky, but not like when he's scared. It's more like he'd just run for miles just for the sake of running and he's now lying on the ground, catching his breath.

Mingyu nods, looking thoughtful as he lifts his hand carefully and combs Junhui's hair with his fingers. Out of instinct, Junhui's eyes flutter shut and his body completely relaxes, as if there is some kind of magic in Mingyu's touch. Maybe there is.

 

 

 

 

 

  
To say that mates are decided by fate, lead together by destiny, is an old-fashioned way of thinking. Nowadays, they say it's coincidence, something that just happens.

But then, how do they know? How can they be so sure of each other that they make an eternal bond with one another?

Junhui's parents did believe in fate, and they taught him and his younger brother to think so, too.

"You might not notice it right away when you meet them," his mother has explained one day, "but eventually, you'll know that you belong with that person."

Junhui has never thought about the possibility of one having more than one mate - how does it work? Do they all love each other the same? Are they even able to form a bond? - but looking at Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung, he thinks it must be possible, just as much as it is for two, like Seungcheol and Jisoo (whenever the two of them finally decide to bond).

He thinks of asking Seungkwan or Jisoo how it exactly feels to know that you've found your mate - or mates - but they would start asking questions and he doesn't want that. He's scared it will confuse him even more.

Because he's already confused on why he nowadays finds himself always looking for Mingyu, or standing and sitting close to him whenever they are all in the same room. When they are eating, Junhui still sits in his usual place between Hansol and Jisoo, but way too often he finds himself literally forgotting to eat because he's too busy stealing glances at the alpha.

Sometimes Mingyu catches his eyes and smiles, and Junhui can't stop himself from returning the smile before he looks away.

And Junhui's nightmares aren't as bad anymore. They still are there, at least a few times a week, but when he wakes up he's immediately able to tell himself that it was just a dream, just a dream. Sometimes he's even able to go back to sleep almost right away, without the fear of the dream coming back to him when he closes his eyes.

It's getting better - it still won't ever leave him, not fully, but it's getting better. Junhui is getting better. He doesn't know if it's just time that's healing his wounds, or is it something else, but either way, he's relieved.

"You're dozing off again," Mingyu says, grinning at him. He has, somehow, moved closer again without Junhui noticing, their shoulders pressed together. On Junhui's other side, Hansol has fallen asleep, occupying his other shoulder as a pillow.

"I was just watching the movie," Junhui mumbles, quiet so he won't disturb Hansol, or the others who are still actually watching the movie - like Jeonghan who is sitting on the other side of Mingyu, taking up the space of two people with his legs and a pile of pillows. Chan has squeezed himself in between the pillows and the sofa's armrest, and on the floor in front of Jeonghan, Jihoon and Wonwoo are sitting, and to the left of them Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung are huddled up together on a makeshift bed. Jisoo and Seungcheol are sitting on the bigger armchair, and Minghao has taken his place alone on the smaller one.

Junhui glances at the Chinese alpha. He seems bored, leaning on the armrest with his elbow, a frown on his face. After that morning in the garden, Minghao has kept his distance from Junhui, only speaking to him when needed to and not coming close to him.

Junhui should apologize to him, for freaking out over nothing and then telling him to just leave him alone. Yet, for some reason, he hasn't been able to bring himself close enough to do that - maybe his mind has created another stupid trauma from the moment which stops him from doing things.

There's a tug on Junhui's sleeve, and when he looks down, he sees Mingyu's hand carefully move forward to cover Junhui's own. His skin is smooth and warm, and his fingers keep moving around as if they're looking for a place to settle in.

Junhui turns his hand so the palm of his hand meets Mingyu's, and lets the latter to slide his fingers in between his. They lock together like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got tWO junsol selcas and i'm crying, especially at how junhui didn't even realize hansol took the first one and was like "you took it??? already????" wtf he's so cuTE
> 
> but anyway, i almost thought that my life has been complete because of those two but then i realized it's not because,,,, where tf is my jungyu selca. like where is it. i need
> 
> but anyway pt 2, i joined twitter >>> @bbyhuis


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especially since Seungkwan hears him and decides to cause a total chaos. "Junhui!" he exclaims. "You really don't know what the late autumn ball is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler chapter tshshdjjkhlgl im sorry it sucks

_There are candles lit all around, them being the only thing that brings light to the huge room._

_It's awfully familiar - it's not Junhui's own room, but at the same time it is. The walls are of different color, and the bed is bigger, but otherwise everything is the same, even the chandelier._

_And Junhui doesn't want to be here. God, he doesn't want to be here. Isn't he supposed to be somewhere else? He doesn't live here anymore. Or does he? His mind is foggy, but he's able to remember another house, and maybe even other people who aren't supposed to be here. Or are they? Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him?_

_Breathing heavily, he goes to move and to get up from the bed he's been sitting on, but something pulls on his wrists and he falls down to his back, drowning in the unbelievably soft cushions. The feeling could have been nice, but then he realizes he's been cuffed to the bed and feels the panic increasing. He tries to speak, to say something, but he has completely lost his voice. It's only then that he realizes how much his throat actually hurts._

_His entire body is aching, actually, and it's not even a new feeling, because he has felt it so, so many times before._

_There are footsteps outside the room, nearing the door, and Junhui's chest bursts with something that tells him he needs to get out of here. He starts dashing around on the bed, his wrists feeling like they're going to slit open for rubbing against the rough metal of the handcuffs, but he pulls and pulls - and suddenly he's free and finds himself from lying on the floor next to the bed._

_The door opens._

Junhui jerks awake, actually jumping up on the bed so fast he almost hits his head on the upper bunk. His heart is beating wildly and he can _hear_ the blood rushing inside of his veins as he searches for his phone to get just a little light to the room. When he does find it, he moves it around, checking every corner of the room with the small amount of light just to make sure he's home.

There is Seungkwan sleeping on the other side of the room, the wide window with the curtains drawn, two enormous wardrobes and the small armchair that's been hidden under a layer of clothes. It's fine, he assures himself, sitting up against the wall as he wraps himself inside his covers. It's just because it's been a while since he last had a nightmare. _He's perfectly fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"We got invited to the late autumn ball," Seungcheol announces when they've almost finished dinner. "No surprise here, but I just wanted to let you all know. It's going to be in two weeks in Saturday."

There are a few hums, some louder cheers by Soonyoung and Seungkwan, and the chattering from earlier increases.

For the first time in a while, Junhui feels completely out of place as he picks on his dessert with a spoon and listens to others talk. Late autumn ball; it sounds like something nice, something where rich and popular people go to socialize and have fun. And by the way everyone is reacting, he figures they've been there many times before and it really is fun.

It also sounds like something he should know about, but he has never heard of the thing in his entire life. Nervously, he tugs at Hansol's sleeve and leans a bit closer to the beta. "What is the late autumn ball?"

Hansol looks back at him, blinking in confusion. "You don't know what it is?" he asks, voice way too loud for Junhui's liking.

Especially since Seungkwan hears him and decides to cause a total chaos. "Junhui!" he exclaims. "You really don't know what the late autumn ball is?"

"I, uh-" Junhui starts, but Seungcheol beats him to it. "Not everyone knows, Seungkwan. There are countless of clans living in Seoul, and only around fourty attend the ball."

"But everyone has at least _heard_ of it," Seungkwan says, some of the others nodding along. Junhui grimaces, and somehow his gaze shoots towards Mingyu. The alpha has a frown on his face, even when their eyes meet, and Junhui is sure that he, too, thinks that he's a total idiot for not knowing such a thing.

Until he speaks up.

"Obviously not everyone has heard of it," the alpha scoffs, catching everyone's attention. "So, instead of causing unnecessary drama, maybe we actually should explain what it is, since Junnie asked."

" _Junnie_?" Seungkwan repeats, but gets also interrupted by Seungcheol.

"Well," the leader starts, leaning on the table with his elbows. "To put it shortly, the late autumn ball is held annually by the head of Seoul to celebrate the end of the year, and, like I already said, there are around forty clans attending. It's basically a formal party, with some food, drinks and music."

"And...you're going?" Junhui asks, and if everyone wasn't already staring at him before, now they definitely are. Seungcheol blinks, and then smiles at him, and for a moment he reminds Junhui of his father. "We are all going, Junhui. You, too."

Junhui stares back at him, and then takes a glance around the table. Jisoo smiles at him and rubs his shoulder. "It will be fun."

"I still can't believe he didn't know," Seungkwan says, and Seokmin shakes his head next to him and ushers him to finish his dessert.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You seem kinda out of it today," Minghao's voice breaks Junhui's thoughts, causing him to flinch. Taking a look around, he realizes they're alone in the living room, with him huddled in the corner of the couch and Minghao standing in the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry," the alpha says, offering a small smile. "I guess I still keep scaring you."

"No," Junhui says quickly. "I was just surprised, because I didn't notice you."

"Surprised?" Minghao repeats, quirking an eyebrow. When Junhui nods, he smiles a little again and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I still do owe you an apology, though."

Junhui blinks, tilting his head to tell the alpha to go on - even though there's a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that he should be apologizing instead.

"That one day," Minghao says, taking a step towards where Junhui is sitting. "I got carried away with my temper. That happens, sometimes, but I should have been more careful. I'm sorry I was like that."

"I've already forgiven you," Junhui says, honestly, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down. He kind of feels like Minghao is trying to make an eyecontact, but he avoids it, moving his gaze around nervously. "I, uh, it's not your fault anyway."

"But it is," Minghao insists, looking like he wants to say something else, but he just shuts his mouth instead. Junhui looks up at him in confusion, but then he breathes in and recognizes Mingyu's scent faintly moving closer.

The tall alpha makes his way to the living room, skipping past Minghao with ease, barely even glancing at him. He sits down next to Junhui, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he leans down on the backrest. Junhui's breath hitches because of the sudden contact, looking at Mingyu questioningly. The alpha just grins at him and turns his head to look at Minghao instead. "What's going on in here?"

"We were having a private conversation," Minghao says, crossing his arms across his chest. Junhui feels like the scent of alpha pheromones just gets stronger and like Mingyu pulls him a little closer, but maybe that's just him imagining things.

"Really?" Mingyu asks. "What's so private between you two?"

"I believe it's none of your business," Minghao says, voice and eyes equally sharp, and Junhui somehow knows they're not directed at him, but he can't help but tense up in response. Barely noticing it himself, he leans more into Mingyu's embrace, searching for safety there.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have discussed it here in the living room," Mingyu says, his voice still steady and calm, and Junhui's body relaxes, feeling warm instead. It's weird, the way it affects him, how fast Minghao makes him to put up up his guard and how fast Mingyu makes him to put the guard down.

And he doesn't even know which one he should be worried about more.

Glancing up, he meets Minghao' eyes, an unreadable but somehow also a demanding look on the latter's face, as if he's trying to tell Junhui something. Junhui wants to say that he doesn't understand, but then Minghao sighs and swirls around on his heels.

"Well, I'll just...leave you two be," he says, and just like that, he's out of the room. Junhui blinks and turns his head a little to look at Mingyu.

"Is he mad at me?" he asks before he's able to stop himself, and Mingyu just smiles at him, but for the first time it doesn't actually reach his eyes.

"No, of course not," he answers, sounding so sure of it that Junhui believes him instantly. He brushes Junhui's jaw with his fingers. The touch is quick and light, but Junhui feels like it burns a mark on his skin. "Don't worry about it."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui takes a deep breath and steps backwards, his back hitting the kitchen counter. Mingyu follows him again, trapping him in between his arms as he leans on the counter with them.

"Mingyu rubs his scent all over you on purpose, I'm telling you."

Junhui blinks and looks up from his phone, meeting Chan's eyes. "What?"

"Well I mean, of course it's strong and so on, but it doesn't get stuck on anyone else like that. It's obvious now that he's courting you," the young beta says, sliding down onto the bed next to Junhui. When he's seated comfortably, he leans closer, face nearly pressed against Junhui's neck. "Fuck, it seriously reeks," he says then, scrunching up his nose.

"You're saying nonsense," Junhui huffs, reaching out to ruffle the younger's hair. Chan leans into the touch, but gives him a pointed look at the same time.

"It's true, and you know it. What happened with Minghao though?"

"Minghao?" Junhui repeats as he draws his hand back. Chan nods, a questioning look on his face. "Wasn't he courting you too? Or that's what we talked about, back then. Did he back away?"

"That's..." Junhui mumbles, stopping as soon as he started. That's what, exactly? There's no way to be sure that Minghao has actually been courting him - and neither of Mingyu - and they're now over that incident that happened earlier, since they talked about it yesterday, right?

"That's?" Chan repeats after Junhui has stayed silent for a good minute, dozing off while staring at the bed opposite from them.

"...nothing," Junhui says, and when Chan looks like he's about to protest, rolls his eyes and pushes the beta gently. "Don't worry, everything is fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Chan snorts. Junhui raises an eyebrow, and then follows the younger's gaze to the door of the room. There's nothing there though, as far as he can tell.

Except for the lingering scent of an alpha.

It's faint, but there's no doubt someone's just been standing there for a while - it wouldn't stuck like that if an alpha just passed by. And Junhui has an idea of who it was.

Excusing himself from the bedroom (with Chan giving him an uncomfortably knowing look) Junhui makes his way out, following the barely noticable trail of scent towards the end of the hallway. The door to the guest bedroom is slightly open, enough for Junhui to see that the lights have been turned on.

The guest bedroom is barely used, and most of the time the lights are off and the door is shut tightly. Junhui has been in the room only a couple of times, and he doesn't really know if he's even allowed to go there, but he goes anyways.

Minghao is sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, a book in his hands even though it's obvious he hasn't been reading it. He looks at Junhui, quirking his eyebrow, and the omega stops at the doorway, wondering if this was actually a good idea after all.

"Did you follow me?" Minghao asks. He doesn't seem bothered, and there's actually a small smile playing on his lips. Junhui dares to take a few steps closer.

"Might have," he responds, and Minghao's smile spreads as he drops the book on the bed and stands up. "Nice," he says. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Junhui asks quickly, his curiousity taking over before he even manages to think properly. Minghao laughs, and it sounds nice enough for Junhui not to freak out when the alpha walks closer to him.

"Do you know how to dance?" Minghao asks, all of a sudden, leaving Junhui freeze in confusion for a few seconds. When he sobers up, Minghao is already standing barely one feet away from him, and his heart jumps in his chest but he manages to stay still.

 _He's not going to hurt you,_ Junhui reminds himself before meeting Minghao's eyes. They look sharp and intimidating, but there's also a glint of light in them. Junhui isn't sure what it is, but it's like there's a dark, thick veil in front of his eyes trying to hide the shimmering behind.

"I've never even tried," Junhui finally answers, trying to hide his shame behind a small smile. It's unusual, for omegas not to be able to dance even the most basic kind of dances - there are countless balls and proms around cities and school years that at the age of twenty-one, everyone has at least learned to dance.

Or that's what he understood about everything Chan, Hansol and Jisoo explained to him yesterday about the late autumn ball.

If Minghao is shocked or in any way disturbed by his answer, he does not show it. Instead, his reaction is quite the opposite, his face lighting up in a blink of an eye. The veil in his eyes seems to move to the side.

"I thought," the alpha starts, and then scoffs at himself, shaking his head. "I mean, with the ball coming up, it probably would be good if you knew some basics."

"...yeah, I guess," Junhui says, not exactly sure about where this is going. Minghao smiles at him, again, but this time the smile is different, almost careful. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Teach..." Junhui repeats, taking a while to actually understand what the alpha asked him. He swallows nervously, stepping back and then forward again. "I don't, uh, I don't want to be a bother to you, though."

"If it was a bother to me, I wouldn't even be asking," Minghao says, stepping forward too and continuing with a lowered voice, "it'd be more of a honor than a bother."

"A honor? To teach me how to dance?" Junhui asks, and Minghao laughs. "You truly are so clueless, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really. You didn't answer my question yet, by the way."

"Oh." Junhui closes his mouth and stares at the alpha, trying to see what he's thinking, but his face is either truly unreadable or Junhui is just actually very oblivious.

He thinks of his options; he could go to the ball without being able to dance at all, which would probably lead to embarrassing situations. He could also ask Chan or Hansol to teach him, _or maybe even Mingyu_ , but then again, wouldn't it be rude to turn down Minghao's offer and then ask help from someone else? He doesn't want any more hardships between them.

He can't help but notice how Minghao's eyes light up once again when he finally says "yes, that would be nice".

The start is difficult - mostly because Junhui's body won't obey him, muscles tensing up and ready to run when Minghao steps closer. He offers his hand towards Junhui, careful and slow. Junui feels like a wounded animal when he places his hand on the alpha's palm and realizes how much his entire body is shaking.

"It's alright," Minghao says, gently pressing Junhui's back with his other hand. "We can stop if you start feeling too uncomfortable."

Junhui nods and tries his best to give him a thankful smile. It probably looks more like a nervous frown, but Minghao smiles back at him, so he guesses it's not that bad.

"You can put your free hand on my shoulder," Minghao guides then, and after Junhui has obeyed him, nods approvingly. "I'll start by stepping forwards with my right foot, so you'll take a step back with your left."

In the end, it's not really that hard, Junhui realizes, after he's gotten his mind off how close they are to each other and actually manages to focus on the steps. He can still clearly feel Minghao's hand on his back, radiating warmth through Junhui's hoodie, and he can't seem to find a good spot to place his hand on Minghao's shoulder, but otherwise it's fine.

(He even steps on Minghao's toes only two times.)

"You're doing well, even though I'm an awful teacher."

"You're not _awful_."

"Just bad, eh?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know. I'm just joking."

Junhui huffs, and then lowers his gaze down at their feet to hide his smile. Their dance goes on, even without any music in the background or Minghao counting the rhythm with a low voice. The door to the room is still slightly open, and Junhui thinks he can hear Seungkwan yelling about something downstairs once in a while - probably because of that game they bought a few days back - and at times Minghao comes so close their chests brush together, but Junhui's body and mind are suddenly at ease.

Maybe he could get used to this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"What is it, Junnie?"

Junhui jumps, letting out a surprised squeak as he's discovered from his hiding place at the hallway, behind the kitchen's doorframe. Mingyu is looking at him from where he's mixing something in a bowl, amused smile playing on his lips as he raises an eyebrow.

"I, I uh," Junhui starts as he steps to the kitchen, getting even more embarrassed because of the stuttering. "I was just wondering if you needed any help."

"With the dinner?" Mingyu asks, and Junhui nods, stopping in the middle of the kitchen, suddenly feeling lost. Mingyu smiles and beckons him over with a small wave of his fingers. Junhui's feet obey the order before he even realizes it.

"I'm actually almost done," the alpha says, dipping his forefinger in the bowl. Junhui only has a second to realize that there's whipped cream in it when Mingyu has already smeared a good amount of it on his cheek. "Just gotta finish the dessert."

Junhui gapes at him, stopping himself from wiping the cream on his hands to avoid an even bigger mess. "Well, _I'm not_ dessert, so that wasn't really necessary," he says.

"You aren't?" Mingyu grins as he leans closer to Junhui's face. "My bad."

Junhui blushes, deep red, and is just about to mumble something in return when there's a change in Mingyu's expression. The playful tint in his eyes disappears, and he leans even closer, then a little down so his nose brushes Junhui's neck.

"Were you with Minghao?"

Junhui's heart skips a beat, and he nods slowly. He suddenly becomes very aware of Mingyu's scent, smells it and almost feels it all around him, even though he most of the time doesn't even notice it, being so used to it by now. "He taught me how to dance..."

"Dance?" Mingyu asks, his face still nearly pressed against Junhui's neck. Junhui nods again. "For the ball," he explains with a small voice, taking tiny steps backwards. Mingyu follows him, and they end up being even closer to each other than earlier.

"Right," Mingyu says, wiping the cream off Junhui's cheek with his hand. His voice is almost back to normal, to that gentle and calming one that Junhui has grown used to, but then he straightens his back and looks Junhui in the eyes while _growling_ , "I don't like his scent on you."

Junhui takes a deep breath and steps backwards, his back hitting the kitchen counter. Mingyu follows him again, trapping him in between his arms as he leans on the counter with them.

There is no way to escape, because Junhui knows that he's not strong enough to push Mingyu off of him. Of course he could yell, he knows someone else will hear him and come stop the scene.

However, he doesn't want that. He still believes Mingyu won't do anything to hurt him, and there's something about this situation, about the way Mingyu stares down at him, that _excites_ him. So he presses it even further.

"Why?"

" _Why_?" Mingyu repeats, leaning down so his breaths hit Junhui's cheek as he exhales. "Because that should be my scent instead, Junnie. Not his, or anyone else's. _Mine_."

Junhui swallows, his mind going more and more into a haze as Mingyu talks. It's been a while since he's felt like that, most of the time it only happens when he's in heat and he's desperate for an alpha to lead him and take the charge, but it seems that sometimes his instincts give in even when he's not in heat.

"Mine," Mingyu repeats, and Junhui loses all of the sense he still had left, staring blindly at something over Mingyu's shoulder as the alpha leans down to graze Junhui's jawline with his lips. "Yours," Junhui says, blinking rapidly as he grabs the front of Mingyu's shirt to keep his balance. "Yours."

"Good boy," Mingyu says, sounding nearly as lost as Junhui is feeling. He shivers at the praise and tugs at Mingyu's shirt, eyes hooded. "Mhm."

"God, you're perfect," Mingyu sighs and presses closer to Junhui's body. It echoes in his head - _perfect, perfect, perfect_. "Let me claim you, Junnie. I'll treat you so well, I'll take good care of you. Please, can I?"

"Yes," Junhui responds, so fast his tongue barely manages to move along. He feels Mingyu's lips on his neck, and Mingyu's heart beating against his chest, and he says it again, chanting like he's been drugged: "Yes. Yes, yes, _yes_."

Mingyu runs his tongue on Junhui's throat, and tilts his head back to give the alpha's mouth a better access to his neck. The only thing in his mind is the need to be claimed, to be taken, right now and right here, his body basically crying out for the alpha.

So when Mingyu's lips and hands suddenly leave him, the only thing he's able to do is whimper in frustration, dropping down onto the floor on his knees. He sees someone pulling Mingyu away from him, and other people appearing to the room too. There's a lot of talking, a lot of yelling, and Junhui just stays still, panic rising in his chest.

_Why are they taking Mingyu away from him?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Junhui doesn't want to admit it, but it hurts, too. Not the same way as Mingyu, but it still does. It's a confusing kind of hurt; he doesn't know what he did wrong, and he wishes that Minghao would at least tell it to him, and not just stay away from him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter includes descriptions of violence/abuse and implied rape
> 
>  
> 
> i rewrote this chapter three times, and it's still not exactly how i wanted it to be, but i guess i'll just have to live with it. anyway;;;;; if there's any more warnings you think i should add, please tell me!

 

 

 

"Junhui? Are you okay?"

The voice is irritating, pulling Junhui away from his high and taking his attention away from Mingyu's lingering scent. The alpha had already been taken away from the kitchen by two other people, who, Junhui now realizes, must have been Seungcheol and Soonyoung since they are the only ones who aren't in the kitchen at the moment.

"Junhui," the voice repeats, and Junhui recognizes it as Hansol's. The beta is squated in front of him, looking at him in concern.

The first feeling that strikes in is shame. Shame, because they all had to see him like that, and because he had acted like that in the first place. What had gotten into him?

He looks at Hansol, but doesn't answer. He doesn't know if he's okay. Sure, he's ashamed and embarrassed, but he wasn't hurt. It shouldn't be a big deal. _It shouldn't_.

Hansol is looking back at him, but doesn't urge him to answer, which Junhui is glad for.

Everyone else is also looking at him - Junhui can feel it - but there is one stare that he can sense stronger than the others, as if it's somehow literally touching him. He doesn't want to turn around to see who it is, but he does anyway.

And he doesn't even get surprised anymore when he meets Minghao's eyes.

"Alright, everyone, the show is over," Seungcheol's voice comes from the doorway, causing them to break the short eyecontact. Junhui chews on his lower lip and moves a little closer to Hansol, seeking for safety and comfort, and the beta places a hand on his shoulder and rubs there gently.

"Soonyoung will handle Mingyu, and I will talk to him once he's completely back to his normal state," Seungcheol explains, stepping forwards and glancing around the kitchen, before his eyes land at Junhui. "I'd like to talk with Junhui now, though. Alone."

Junhui freezes, eyes widening as he stares at the leader, silently begging to get out of it because _god, he doesn't want to talk with anyone alone again, not when they are using that tone because it never ends up with talking, not when he's done something wrong-_

"Junhui needs someone else there, too," Chan suddenly speaks up, and Junhui somehow remembers that he's supposed the breathe. He inhales deeply, and Hansol moves a tad closer to him as Seungcheol first looks at Chan and then at Junhui. The alpha seems to hesitate, but then he sighs, turning around to leave the kitchen. "Jisoo can come along."

Junhui blinks, meeting Jisoo's eyes from across the room. The older omega smiles at him and steps forward. "Let's go. It won't take long."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'm not going to ask you how you two ended in that situation," Seungcheol says, shutting the dining room's massive door. "We all know that Mingyu's been courting you, and you don't really seem like you're opposing the idea."

Junhui grimaces, looking down at his own feet, purposefully avoiding the alpha's eyes and trying to focus on Jisoo's warm, comforting scent instead as the older omega stands beside him. It helps a little.

"And I don't want you to think that we do not want you two to mate. I've noticed that you seem comfortable in Mingyu's company, and he's definitely not courting you just for fun. But," Seungcheol sighs, sounding like he hates the situation almost as much as Junhui does, "I'm sure even you two understand that this is way too early for that. Of course I don't know what you two have been doing or talking about alone, but you've been in our clan for, I think, almost three months? That's not exactly enough time to decide that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone."

"I know," Junhui says softly, voice slightly trembling. He feels like he's going to cry, but he holds it in all he can as he speaks. "We didn't mean to. We didn't- it just- it happened, and I wasn't able to think."

"I know that, Junhui," Seungcheol sighs again. He's now using the voice that makes him sound like he's Junhui's father. "I guess it's a situation where neither of you have been before. And that - the new situation, being so close to each other, and most likely pheromones - it brings you to a kind of a state, where you don't know what you're doing. It's kind of close to rut and heat, I guess."

He stops for a moment, apparently waiting for some kind of a sign as he continues right away when Junhui nods. "So because of that, neither of you can really be blamed for it. Even though, if you ask me, Mingyu as an alpha should know not to take it too far."

"But Mingyu is also young and inexperienced," Jisoo interrupts. Junhui glances up at him, but he's staring at Seungcheol and doesn't return the gaze. "I'm sure he didn't mean that to happen. He was pulled along, just like Junhui was."

"He still should know his limits-"

"He probably knows now," Jisoo interrupts again. Junhui is pretty sure Seungcheol wouldn't have tolerated it so well had it not been Jisoo. "Don't go too hard on them, Cheol."

"I won't," Seungcheol says, and Junhui actually dares to move his gaze towards him. "I think the most important thing is that you two talk about it, together. It doesn't have to be right away - but soon."

"Okay," Junhui breathes, pulling down the sleeves of his hoodies. He doesn't really feel like talking about this with Mingyu, _ever_ , but he knows it's the best, for both of them. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They don't talk about it. Not that day, or the day after that, or the day after that. They don't talk at all, actually.

Junhui feels like he's going through what happened with Minghao all over again, except that this time, he can't shake off that heavy feeling that just gets stronger every time he sees Mingyu, and that's what makes it even worse. It feels like he's lost something, like something is missing, because Mingyu had become someone who just was always there.

And he hadn't even noticed it before.

Hansol and Chan still hang out with him, of course they do, they are so sweet and caring and would always be there for anyone who needed them.

And Minghao -

he talks to Junhui, occassionally, and smiles at him whenever they happen to look at each other. However, at times it seems like he's avoiding Junhui again too, like he tries not to end up in the same space with Junhui for too long.

And Junhui doesn't want to admit it, but it hurts, too. Not the same way as Mingyu, but it still does. It's a confusing kind of hurt; he doesn't know what he did wrong, and he wishes that Minghao would at least tell it to him, and not just stay away from him like that.

 _Maybe he's disgusted, because you would be willing to give yourself to an alpha so easily. Who would want to be with that kind of an omega? Hansol and Chan too, they just pity you. They don't actually want to spend their time with you, but they do because they're too nice. You almost had a home and a family, but of course you had to go and ruin it. You always do everything wrong_.

Junhui releases a shaky breath, pushing his covers to the side and leaving the bedroom quickly but silently, careful not to wake Seungkwan or Jisoo up. He shuts the door after himself and stumbles down the hallway, not even knowing where he's going. For a second he thinks of going to wake Chan and Hansol up, but he doesn't want to bother them again. Besides, he knows the other betas sleeping in the same room will wake up too.

He really, _really_ wants to go and talk to Mingyu, and he thinks it's quite ridiculous because he's been avoiding that moment for days and now at three in the morning he suddenly feels like doing it.

But he walks past Mingyu's bedroom, even though he's almost desperate to even just stop by and breathe his scent in to give himself comfort - but he's scared things will escalate again, and this time there might not be anyone stopping them. And even if it would not be possible for them to actually mate - an omega's half-hearted permission to be claimed doesn't exactly mean that they're ready for such a thing - it would lead to different complications.

And Junhui thinks that their situation is complicated enough already. Because of him.

_You always do everything wrong._

Junhui presses his back against the wall of the hallway, eyes wide as he stares at the door on the opposite wall, holding his breath and digging his nails on his forearm.

_"Can't do anything right, can you?"_

_"I'm sorry," Junhui says, even though it's still no use. He stares right ahead, chin held up high, because they always say he has to look at them instead of the floor. His knees are hurting for kneeling down so long - it's probably been at least half an hour now - and his arms are sore, for being tied behind his back for even a longer time._

_Someone shoves him harshly, the kick landing on his upper back, and he falls straight on his face without being able to catch himself with his hands. The floor of the basement is rough and cold, and he's pretty sure his cheek and jaw are going to bruise from the hit. Whimpering in pain, he tries to curl up into a ball to protect himself from further kicking. But instead of kicking, one of them grabs his hair, pulling him back up to his knees with just one, harsh tug. He yelps, trying to bring his hands up but it's, obviously, no use. Someone laughs._

_"Let's see how sorry you are," comes a voice right behind him, probably from the same person who'd pulled him up. Junhui sobs, a lot louder than it was supposed to be, and he sees from the corner of his eyes how one of the alpha's rolls his eyes._

_"You can't even keep quiet," the man behind him sighs, and then there's a gag forced into his mouth, tied too tight around his head. He struggles to breathe around it, blinking rapidly to erase the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes as someone grabs his hair again, forcing him to bow down instead. Then there are at least two pairs of hands grabbing his underwear, and his first instinct is to try kicking them off, but there are more of them to hold onto his ankles and force him still._

_"Come on. You said you are sorry, so prove it. I'm starting to get tired of you..."_

_Good, Junhui wants to say, and this time it's probably good that there's the gag holding him back, because he knows what follows for that kind of an attitude. So instead he stays still, his muscles still tensed in terror, even though he knows that the more relaxed he is, the less it will hurt._

_But it's still going to hurt anyway, and they'll just keep going even though he tries to tell himself that it will all be over soon, and it will happen again, and again, and at some point he might pass out but they'll just keep going-_

_Just-_ "- here, shh, you're home, I won't hurt you..."

"W-wha..." Junhui chokes out, lifting his hand to wipe the tears off his face, and at that moment he gets shocked by two things: he can actually lift his hand up to his face, meaning it's not tied down. But it doesn't meet his own skin there - because there are already other hands holding his face and wiping the tears away.

And if at some point Junhui used to be terrified of those hands, he doesn't really recall, because the only feeling rushing through him is a huge relief. He launches forwards, pressing himself against the warmth of the other's chest as he sobs loudly.

"You're safe," Minghao tells him, his voice unbelievably soft and comforting. "It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard Minghao got you a present."

_He's running, faster than he ever has before, even though the harsh asfalt is scratching violently at his bare feet. It's cold, freezing cold, even with the sun is high up in the sky and no snow in sight._

_He slips, and falls, pulling his arms up to protect his head. The fall feels like forever, and at some point he thinks it will just keep going, but then he falls into someone's arms. His insides burst with warmth, and he laughs, and that someone laughs with him._

_Junhui is able to recognize that laugh, but then he wakes up and only remembers running and falling._

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"The ball is tomorrow," Minghao's voice breaks in his hazy mind. Junhui jumps in surprise, but smiles as he looks up from his book. "I know that," he says, and Minghao smiles back at him, shaking his head as he sits down on the bed next to Junhui.

"You have something to say," Junhui says, eyeing the alpha and closing his book. "What is it?"

"Nothing big," Minghao says, almost hurriedly, way different from his usual, stoic and steady way of talking. His face turns into a sudden frown, just for a moment, and it seems like he's avoiding Junhui's eyes.

Junhui finds it kind of endearing, because usually it's him acting nervous, basically around everyone, and he's never seen Minghao like this. However, for the same reason he also feels worried, because why is the alpha like that? Did something happen?

"What," Junhui starts, but Minghao interrupts him by suddenly pulling something from his pocket and basically shoving it on Junhui's lap. Junhui tenses up for a second, blinking rapidly as he tries to understand what's going on.

It's a small, black box, probably the size of Junhui's fist, with a white satin ribbon wrapped delicately around it.

"Open it," Minghao urges, and Junhui glances up at him and carefully picks up the box, untying the ribbon. He's able to click the box open with ease, as if it's eager to be opened, and his first reaction is just to slam it back shut and give it to Minghao, but he stops himself on the last second.

"Is," he starts, almost gasping for breath as he traces the silver chain with his finger, careful not to touch the small pieces of jewelry embed in it. "I, uh, is this..?"

"It's for you," Minghao says, his voice almost completely back to the calm and steady one Junhui is used to. "I saw it in the jewelry shop yesterday when I went to the city and it kind of, reminded me of you. You could wear it to the ball, if you like it."

Junhui blinks, looking down at the necklace and then back to Minghao. The alpha clears his throat before speaking again. "And I mean, if you don't like it I can always return it and get something else. I guess I don't really know your taste in things like this, but I just think it suits you."

"I like it a lot, though," Junhui hurries to say, not wanting Minghao to misunderstand him. The alpha looks at him and raises an eyebrow, and Junhui fights off the blush rising on his cheeks as he looks away. "I really do. It's just, I haven't, I mean, this is the first time I've gotten a gift from anyone besides my parents and it looks so expensive and-"

"You're rambling," Minghao chuckles, and Junhui shuts his mouth, staring down at the shimmering jewelry of the necklace. "It wasn't really that expensive, because you deserve it. And, in my opinion, you deserve a lot more gifts - at least one every day."

The heat rushes up to Junhui's face faster than he can blink, burning his cheeks up and causing him to stutter. "Th-that's..."

"That's what?"

"Nothing," Junhui squeaks, leaning forwards to bow to the alpha as well as he can while sitting on the bed. "Thank you."

Minghao's fingers tangle in his hair, running through it gently, and he flinches just a tiny bit. The alpha notices that, though, and almost pulls away, but then Junhui carefully pushes his head back against his hand to tell him that it's fine. He has to show his thankfulness.

And Junhui can hear the smile in Minghao's voice when the latter says, "You're welcome."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I heard Minghao got you a present."

Junhui stops in the middle of the hallway, feeling like his heart starts throwing flips in his chest as he breathes in the familiar scent. It nearly overflows his senses, but he keeps still, only grabbing the hem of his shirt without looking back.

_"I don't like his scent on you."_

"Yeah, he did," he says with a small voice, listening to the sound of footsteps getting closer. It's the first time Mingyu has talked to him after that incident, and he doesn't know if he should feel disappointed, relieved or nervous. Maybe all of them.

There's silence. Junhui knows that Mingyu is only standing a few steps behind him, and he wants to turn around to face him, but he's scared of what will happen if he does.

"I..." Mingyu starts, and Junhui keeps still, letting him speak. "I'm an idiot, Junhui. That day, I shouldn't have done that. It was too much, for both of us, and I should've known, but I wasn't thinking. I just... I don't know what happened, but it felt like I was being threatened, like Minghao was trying to steal you from me which is so dumb because I know you're not even mine. And I couldn't even bring myself to talk to you, until..."

He stops. Junhui takes a deep breath before slowly turning around to face him. They're even closer to each other than what he had thought, barely a feet of air in between them. Mingyu looks lost.

"Until you felt like that again?" Junhui suggests, feeling terrible immediately when he sees Mingyu wince slightly. He blinks and looks down, thinking what else to say - he wants to tell the alpha that he's not mad, because they both were in fault for getting into that situation, and because jealousy is a thing that just happens to be in their nature, especially for alphas.

_Jealousy._

That's what it is, right? Because Mingyu truly has been courting him, because Mingyu doesn't like it when he spends time with another alpha? Because they, Junhui and Mingyu, they're not just another members of the clan to one another, not just friends, but something else?

Junhui has thought about it a lot, but it feels like the more he thinks, the more confused he is in the end.

After what feels like forever, Mingyu nods, sighing heavily as he looks at Junhui. "I wanted to talk to you earlier, so many times," he says, shifting a tiny bit closer to Junhui. "But I was scared I would do something again, that I would hurt you, and you don't deserve that."

"You didn't hurt me," Junhui says, swallowing back something that feels like tears. "I wanted to talk to you, too, but I was also scared of what will happen."

Mingyu stays quiet for a while after that, but then he steps forwards and Junhui does the same, and they both say "I'm sorry," at the exact same time.

After that, Junhui moves first, tiptoeing so he's able to wrap his arms on Mingyu's shoulders and press his face on his neck. He can hear Mingyu's heartbeat, and it's in the exact same rhythm as his own when the alpha hugs his waist. There's a light, barely noticeable kiss pressed on top of Junhui's head, and he holds back a sob, pressing closer.

It's strange, because earlier he had thought it would be difficult or uncomfortable to get so close to Mingyu again, in fear of everything happening again, but he stands there like that's where he belongs.

Maybe he should worry about that, but he lets it slip, because for now he'll trust in himself, just like he has trusted in Mingyu all this time.

"I missed you," he says, and Mingyu hugs him closer. "I missed you, too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even proofread this, i'm so sorry
> 
> anyway----
> 
> S P O I L E R S: the next chapter will likely be updated some day after the christmas eve. the late autumn ball happens along with lots of angst, so prepare yourselves (?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah," Mingyu says, but lingers still for a moment before actually taking a step away from Junhui. "I'll be back real quick, just a few minutes."
> 
> Junhui laughs slightly, waving his hand at the alpha. "Alright. I'll be right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sO sorry for not updating for so long (it's been, what? three weeks at least), i was supposed to update just a few days after christmas, but due to personal problems and jonghyun's passing, i decided to take a break from writing (and basically from everything else too). at times i really wanted to write, but if i tried, i just, couldn't come up with anything? 
> 
> however, i am back now. i started writing this chapter yesterday and finished it today, and then??? just as i was about to copy it to paste it here, my laptop went mad and literally just deleted like half of what i had written and at that point i was literally just yelling and cursing out loud while wanting to slap the living daylight out of myself, jesus. 
> 
> but now, enough of me ranting. i hope this chapter (even with the drama) somehow makes up for the unannounced break.

It's strange to dance with Mingyu. He's taller than Minghao, and takes longer steps, and holds Junhui's hand differently, gently but firmly, as if it would slip out of his reach otherwise. He's also closer to Junhui, not so close their chests touch each other, but almost. Junhui is looking away from him, around the enormous hall filled with music and people. At times he can see Chan and Jihoon also dancing among the sea of people, their moves smooth even though there's a nervous, flushed expression on both of their faces.

It's cute, Junhui thinks. They make a good pair.

Hansol isn't dancing, and neither are Minghao and Wonwoo. The three of them stand to the side while quitely chattering with some members of other clans, holding expensive glasses of wine in their hands.

Truthfully, the ball looks exactly how Junhui imagined it to be, and it still leaves him completely in awe. It feels like he's living in a movie.

He tells that to Mingyu, and the latter laughs, drawing him even closer to himself. "Yeah, I actually thought the same just a moment ago."

"Really?" Junhui scrunches up his nose as he looks at the alpha. "But you've been here many times, though."

"Yeah," Mingyu says, and at the same second the song ends. They stop, but don't remove their hands off each other. Junhui blinks as he looks up at the alpha, and the latter mirrors the action, leaning down closer to Junhui's face after. "But, you know," he breathes, the tip of his nose brushing Junhui's cheek, "It's you who makes it feel like a movie to me."

Then he quickly straightens his back and gives Junhui a quick grin. His hand leaves Junhui's back to brush the frilled collar of the omega's white shirt, gaze falling down at the same spot. Junhui knows he's looking at the necklace - the one Minghao gave him yesterday.

He had decided to wear it to show his gratitude to the alpha, but he's not sure if the said man himself has even noticed it.

"It looks pretty on you," Mingyu says. He's frowning a little, but he doesn't seem angry - maybe a bit sad instead. Junhui feels a guilty pang in his chest and he takes a deep breath, looking away from the alpha's face. "The decor, the colors, everything. I wouldn't have been able to choose anything as perfect."

"Mingyu," Junhui whispers, and he immediately feels the alpha's eyes on him even though he doesn't look back at him. There is a silence in between them, even though the enormous hall is filled with chattering and another, distant song is playing in the background. Junhui knows Mingyu is waiting for him to say something, and he certainly should say something, but his mind is completely blank.

He's still not sure, and he doesn't want to make things worse by saying things that might seem right at the moment, but wrong when looked back at later.

And it's like Mingyu understands him completely, because just a moment later the alpha hums with a low tone and gives the smallest, most delicate touch to Junhui's jaw with his fingers. Junhui finally looks back at him, and he smiles, tilting his head to the side.

"It's okay," he says. "We've got all the time in the world."

Junhui smiles back at him and says, "Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They've been in the ball for several hours now, the time already nearing midnight. Apart from dancing with Mingyu, Junhui has mostly stood in the side and watched others talk to each other. He's been introduced to a few members of other clans, who happen to be acquintances of their clan's members, but after exhanging a few words he always pulls back and lets others do the talking.

And Mingyu has been there, next to him the entire time, even with the large amount of omegas obviously throwing him interested glances. Junhui has never felt more thankful to anyone in his entire life, and he hopes Mingyu somehow knows it, even though he's embarrassed to say it out loud.

"I need to use the restroom," Mingyu says at one point, his hand brushing Junhui's as he turns around to face him properly. "Do you want to come along, or will you wait here?"

"I'll wait here," Junhui answers after a short moment of hesitation. He doesn't really need to use the restroom, and he'll be fine staying alone for a few minutes. Mingyu gives him a long look, that one with obvious concern, and Junhui gives him a small smile. "Just go, it's fine. The others are right there, too."

"Yeah," Mingyu says, but lingers still for a moment before actually taking a step away from Junhui. "I'll be back real quick, just a few minutes."

Junhui laughs slightly, waving his hand at the alpha. "Alright. I'll be right here."

Mingyu nods, and gives one last look at him before turning around and walking away from the hall with long, quick steps. He almost knocks a waiter over in the process, and jumps in surprise while apologizing wildly, while the waiter tells him that it's no big deal.

Junhui only notices the dumb, fond smile that's plastered on his own face when the alpha is already out of his sight. He blinks and glances around in embarrasment, as if he was scared that someone would notice and laugh at him.

To his fortune, the others aren't really paying attention to him though, so he's been saved from Seungkwan's teasing and Chan and Hansol rolling their eyes at him while smiling. In fact, there isn't anyone looking at him, as far as he can tell-

He gets that bad feeling just seconds before he sees them, something creeping down his back and through his legs, causing him to freeze in his place. They're not looking at him - they probably haven't even noticed him, as they're standing in the other end of the hall - but Junhui feels like he's a prey that needs to run and hide immediately in order to save himself.

He takes a few steps back, and ends up crashing on someone, almost crying out in terror and surprise as that someone grabs his shoulders and spins him around.

"What's wrong?" Minghao asks immediately, his eyes piercing inside Junhui as he speaks, sounding demanding but most of all, concerned. Junhui isn't able to speak, he just stares back at him, eyes wide and mouth agape as he gasps for air.

_They're there. They are there, those men, those alphas with rough and violent hands, with mouths that spit venom on him and others like him, and they want to hurt him again, they're going to hurt him again. They will take him away and he won't be able to see Mingyu or Minghao or Chan or Hansol or Jisoo or anyone ever again because they will take him and they will-_

"There, hey. I'll take you outside, okay?"

_They will hurt him and they will hurt the others too and-_

"Junhui? Is that okay? Do you want to go outside?"

Junhui manages to give a slight nod of his head as an answer, and Minghao breathes deeply before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him along with him. "Good. Remember to breathe, okay? I've got you, it's going to be fine."

Junhui nods again, taking deep breaths, trying to match them with Minghao's as the alpha walks him outside through one of the hall's wide doors. He's still trembling, but at least he's in that state that he knows he is trembling, and he can control his breaths and feel Minghao's arm draped on his shoulders, feel Minghao's body pressed to his side, and he can hear the alpha talking to him and even understand everything.

"You're doing great," Minghao whispers. They stop when they're a good ten metres away from the door, standing in the garden that's bathing in the moonlight. If Junhui was completely in his normal state, he would've been staring at the beauty of it all in awe, gasping for air in delight instead of fear. But maybe he'll get to it, because Minghao's presence and voice are nice and comforting, and he's slowly starting to breathe normally. Slowly.

_He's there for you, comforting you even though you haven't talked to him during the entire night, too busy with Mingyu. He cares for you even though you treat him like that, like he's a replacement. He should just let them take you._

"Junhui? No, look at me. Please look at me," Minghao says. His hands are suddenly on Junhui's cheeks, and Junhui's not sure about when or how they ended up there, but it just makes him feel like crying. "Just listen to me, alright? I'm right here, and nothing's going to hurt you. You are safe."

Junhui swallows, nodding again, and then squeezes his eyes shut as the tears threaten to fall. He can't cry on top of all this. He takes another deep breath, hands grasping Minghao's arms for support, and also as some kind of a confirmation that the alpha really is there.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Minghao whispers, his hands leaving Junhui's face to pull him into his embrace instead. "You're doing good, just focus on breathing."

And Junhui does as he's told, his hands still trembling as he holds tightly on the rough material of Minghao's suit, listening to the alpha's breathing and following it the best he can.

_Don't think. Just breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

He barely has the time to open his eyes again when he has calmed down enough, because at the same second he inhales deeply and notices a scent getting closer.

It's familiar, the scent of an alpha. Of several alphas.

The terror strikes again, worse than before. Junhui digs his nails in Minghao's suit jacket, wanting to run, but his feet are frozen in place. The younger alpha seems to notice the scent at the same moment as he swirls around, forcing Junhui to stay behind him by holding onto his wrist with a tight grip. Not that Junhui would still be going anywhere.

"What a surprise," comes the voice of one of the alphas approaching them, hands shoved deep inside his pockets as he stares at them. He looks even uglier than before, and Junhui can smell his rotten scent even though he's still keeping his distance. "Didn't think we'd see you again, especially not here."

Junhui whimpers, hands grabbing Minghao's shoulders as he tries to hide behind the alpha's smaller body. The response he gets is a low growl from Minghao, and his heart jumps in his chest until he seconds later realizes it's not directed at him.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Minghao says, his shoulders tensing up under Junhui's hands. "Leave."

"Now, calm down, young man," the other alpha chuckles, the sound of it making Junhui want to throw up. "We don't mean any harm."

"Whether or not you do, he still does not want to talk with you," Minghao snaps. Junhui carefully tugs at his shoulders to tell him to calm down a little. Knowing Minghao's temper by now, the alpha could lash out and get hurt himself, which Junhui doesn't want to happen.

"So protective," one of the alphas standing to the left of their leader speaks up, crossing his arms on his chest. He's one of the younger ones, Junhui recognizes him too. "It seems like you have several alphas sticking to you. There was that tall one earlier, too."

 _They had already seen him back then._ Junhui swallows, leaning more onto Minghao's back as his legs start to give out. _For how long have they been watching him?_

"Oh well, a whore will always stay a whore," the leader spits out, and Junhui can practically hear something snapping inside Minghao's head as the alpha suddenly launches forward, a low growl sounding from his throat.

Luckily though, Junhui still has fast reflexes and he goes after the alpha, being able to wrap himself around his torso before he gets to throw his fist on anyone's face. "Minghao," he cries out, arms aching as the said man tries to pry him off himself. "No, god, please just don't..."

"What is going on?"

The voice booms from the doorway through the garden, causing everyone to freeze in their place. Junhui lifts his head to look at the owner of the voice from behind Minghao, and meets the eyes of an older alpha standing in the doorway. If Junhui's not mistaken, he's the holder of the party, and also the owner of the place. His cheeks flush in shame and he looks away, carefully letting go of Minghao.

"Sir," the leading alpha of the clan speaks, a fake respect evident in his voice. "We are sorry for the trouble, but the truth is, I'm not sure about what happened, as this young alpha here suddenly nearly attacked me and my clan."

The older alpha raises an eyebrow. "Is this true?"

"He called Junhui a whore," Minghao growls, and Junhui flinches, grabbing the alpha's arm with both of his hands.

"Junhui? This omega over there?"

"I genuinely don't know what he's talking about, sir-"

"Junnie!"

Junhui lifts his head just in time to see Mingyu push his way through the crowd and run past the alphas on the yard, until he's suddenly in front of Junhui, pulling him to his arms. Junhui's grip on Minghao's arm slips, and he meets eyes with the other alpha before Mingyu completely closes him in his embrace. "Are you alright? Fuck, what did they do? I got so worried not seeing you anywhere and, god, I'm going to kill-"

"I'm fine," Junhui hurries to say, heart pounding in his chest for seeing Mingyu so worried, so...angry.

He hears footsteps getting closer and tenses up, but after a quick inhale he recognizes Seungcheol's scent, followed by their other members. He hears them talking, hears the voices of the men in the yard and the owner of the mansion who is still just standing on the doorway. Mingyu runs his fingers through his hair and whispers something, but it's hidden under something Seungcheol says as the leader suddenly raises his voice.

That's the last thing Junhui hears before he blacks out.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just?" Junhui repeats, his voice soft. He kind of feels like he's not able to rise it anymore.
> 
> "Just," Mingyu repeats too, and then he kneels down before the bed, before Junhui, looking up at him. He looks like a child, so young and scared, pure, but at the same time he looks so wise and so, so strong. Junhui breathes in his scent.

"How are you feeling?"

Junhui blinks and turns his head to look towards the door of the guest bedroom, where he's stayed after fainting in the ball the night before. His mind is still a little hazy, but it's been hours since he woke up, so he's fine. Mostly.

Mingyu has dragged a chair next to the bed and sits there, just like he has been ever since Junhui woke up, and apparently even before that.

Minghao is standing on the doorway. He looks tired, a little paler than normal. Junhui feels bad for him.

"I'm fine," he says. His voice comes out hoarse, as if he hasn't spoken in days, even though he was just talking with Mingyu. "Just a bit tired."

"That's understandable," Minghao says, leaning to the doorway while offering Junhui a small smile. "I'm glad there's nothing serious, though."

Junhui smiles back at him and nods slightly, sitting up into a more comfortable position. He's just about to ask Minghao how he himself is feeling, if he's had enough sleep - and he still needs to thank him for being there for him yesterday - when Mingyu suddenly decides to speak instead.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he'll recover well," he says, leaning back on his chair as he looks at Minghao. "Thank you, for protecting him yesterday, though."

Minghao nods, and Junhui frowns, his gaze flickering between the two alphas. "I...I should be thanking him myself, though."

"It's fine," Minghao says. "Mingyu's kind of your mate, anyway, and that's what they do."

Junhui stops on his tracks, still in an half-sitting half-lying down position, as the younger alpha shoots him one last smile before disappearing from the doorway.

_"Mingyu's kind of your mate, anyway."_

He turns his head to look at the said man, who is already looking back at him, suddenly looking like he's slouching down on his chair. Like a puppy that's been caught doing something it shouldn't have been doing.

Junhui's not sure if he wants to know what that something is, but he asks anyway.

"What did he mean?"

Mingyu doesn't answer right away. He tugs on his shirt's sleeves, sits up straight and then glances around the room, as if to make sure there is no one else around. Then he sighs and looks at Junhui, leaning a little closer to him.

"That day," he starts, sighing again when Junhui gives him a questioning look. "In the kitchen."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That day," Mingyu stops again, for a second, seemingly hesitating. "We weren't- nothing should have happened, like you know. But after that...or last night, I...something happened."

"What?" Junhui asks as he stares back at the alpha, grasping the sheets on the bed as if they would give some kind of support to him. "What happened?"

"I sensed you," Mingyu says, and Junhui barely has the time to register the words when he starts babbling. "I mean, of course that's normal, I can see and hear and smell you whenever you are close, but it was- I had just left the restroom, when I felt something. I sensed danger, and, somehow, I knew it was you, that you were in danger, even though you were far and I had no idea what was going on. I just knew something had happened, it was like...it felt like you were calling for me?"

"Calling...for you?" Junhui repeats, and Mingyu nods. The omega shuts his mouth and looks away, trying to understand everything he just got told.

"You've probably heard," Mingyu says, his voice softer and more cautious than before. "When a couple has mated, that kind of stuff happens."

"But," Junhui says, his own voice rising whereas Mingyu's had just gone down. "But we haven't even-"

"I know," Mingyu interrupts him. "I talked about it, to Jisoo, and he said...there are people with such strong bonds that they just need a small push for it to...awake."

He reaches for Junhui's hand, and Junhui lets him intertwine their fingers, but doesn't look him in the eyes.

It makes sense, the two of them sharing a strong bond - even though Mingyu is an alpha, Junhui has never been scared of him. Something about the younger is just comforting, cozy even, as if Junhui has known him for years. And after that day, there have been moments where he might have felt it even more than before.

Or maybe that is just his mind making up things after hearing this. Maybe nothing had actually changed. After all, to mate, they would've needed to exactly that; it has to be confirmed and finished off with sex - and they didn't even kiss.

"It probably doesn't mean that we have actually mated," Mingyu says, as if he's able to read Junhui's thoughts. "But something along those lines definitely happened."

Junhui nods, swallowing a lump in his throat as he rubs his face with both hands. Does this, still, in a way, mean that Mingyu has actually claimed him? But it can't be - the others would have noticed, especially the alphas. But maybe he's been just...partly claimed? Is that even possible?

"I'm sorry, Junhui," Mingyu sighs. Junhui frowns and looks at him.

"It's not your fault. We already talked about it."

"I know. But," Mingyu stops for a second, letting go of Junhui's hand and getting up from the chair. He looks frustrated. "But I know you're confused about your feelings towards me, already were back then, and the fact is that I started the whole thing. And you just, you submitted to me. You're an omega, so it's in your nature. I can't blame you for it."

"I don't just submit to anyone," Junhui whispers, glancing up into Mingyu's eyes just in time to see the shock and regret flash in them.

"I know that," the alpha says quickly, taking one step back and then two forwards, so he's standing right in front of the bed. "I'm sorry, I know that. It's just..."

"Just?" Junhui repeats, his voice soft. He kind of feels like he's not able to rise it anymore.

"Just," Mingyu repeats too, and then he kneels down before the bed, before Junhui, looking up at him. He looks like a child, so young and scared, pure, but at the same time he looks so wise and so, so strong. Junhui breathes in his scent.

"I'm so desperate, you don't even know," Mingyu says, the small laugh that follows after sounding dull and empty. "It's just so difficult, because I don't want to push you into anything, but I'm _so desperate_ to claim you."

At the alpha's words, a sudden wave of electricity suddenly washes over Junhui, and he takes a deep breath while trying to come up with something to say. But what could he possibly say in a situation like this? He looks down at Mingyu, and blinks as he realizes how foggy his eyesight is.

"Junnie..." Mingyu lifts his left hand and places it on Junhui's thigh. It's probably not on purpose, he probably didn't even think about it, but as for Junhui - the simple move seems to switch his insides upside down. His hands start shaking, and he's not able to think straight, but he's not scared, no. It's the total opposite.

"Mingyu," Junhui whispers, his hands holding onto the alpha's own. In his daze, he can see how Mingyu looks at him with a confused expression, which soon turns into shock.

"Your scent," Mingyu says, pulling his hand away from Junhui as he gets up from the floor. It looks like he's leaving, and Junhui feels like he's going to cry. He launches forward to hold onto the alpha, but is met with thin air as the latter steps to the side. "Wait! Your heat- stay here, okay? I'll go get the others."

"No," Junhui says, getting up from the bed. However, his balance is a little off, and he just stumbles forwards, barely able to keep himself from falling. He crashes into Mingyu, and the alpha catches him, holding him there by his hips.

It feels nice. _Really_ nice. Junhui sighs and leans against Mingyu, letting his strong scent embrace himself. The alpha tenses up at this, and Junhui isn't exactly sure what he expects from that - but certainly not him to let go.

"This- we are not going to do this, okay? Please, just wait here."

"But why?" Junhui breathes out, holding onto the hem of his shirt as he tries to figure out which way he has to pull if he wants to take it off. When did it become so hot? "I'm, I need to-"

"I _know_ what you need," Mingyu says, his voice turning into such a dominating one Junhui has no option but to stay still. "But we're going to regret it later. I'm not going to lose control again-"

"I want you to lose control," Junhui hisses. Mingyu looks taken aback, and Junhui's instinct scolds him for talking back to the alpha, but his need is too strong.

 _Desperate_.

"No," Mingyu finally says after a while, and Junhui feels like crying again. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't!" Junhui takes a shaky step forward, grabbing the front of Mingyu's shirt with his hands. "I know you won't, I trust you. I just, please, I-"

He's interrupted with Mingyu's hand covering his mouth, and he whimpers in surprise, looking up at the alpha. The latter looks stern, but Junhui can see that he's barely holding himself together, trying not to take too deep breaths so he won't inhale Junhui's scent.

"Junhui," Mingyu mutters. The omega whines against his hand and closes his eyes. "For your own sake; stay still and stop talking."

"Mhm-"

"My patience is about to run out," Mingyu continues, completely ignoring Junhui's pitiful protests, "Why won't you listen to me?"

Opening his eyes again, Junhui glances up at the alpha, still holding tightly at his shirt. He wants to move his hands, run his fingers on Mingyu's toned chest, up his neck, touch his jawline and cheekbones. So he does.

Or _tries_ to, as his hands only reach the other's collarbones when the hand leaves his mouth and grabs his wrists instead. Mingyu's grip is gentle but firm as he guides Junhui's hands away. Junhui's cheeks flush. He wants to be touched that way, _everywhere, right now._

"Mingyu," he tries again, squirming a little as he tries to get his hands free. His pants are starting to feel uncomfortably tight. He hasn't felt that way in a long, long time, and now it's like everything is happening at once. "Mingyu, just, I, please do something, I..."

"I told you," Mingyu growls, causing Junhui to shudder. "We can't."

"We can," Junhui says, barely even thinking about anything that he's saying or doing, being completely driven by his nature. "We can. We have to. _You_ did this to me, I just feel so...Please?"

Mingyu's grip on his wrists loosens, and Junhui is just about to basically throw himself on the alpha when the hands are suddenly on his hips, forcing him to take quick steps backwards. His legs hit the bed, and he loses his balance, falling down to his back.

Mingyu pushes him further into the sheets and then climbs on top of him, eyes burning as he looks down at Junhui, low growls escaping his throat. Junhui almost forgets to breathe - and it's still not out of fear.

He'll never be afraid of Mingyu. He trusts him.

He wants to be his.

"I'll take care of you," the alpha whispers, and then he leans down to bite on the sensitive skin on Junhui's throat.

_He wants to be claimed as his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops 2.0


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then they walk by Mingyu's bedroom.

Mingyu is everywhere - his mouth, his hands, his scent. He pulls the hem of Junhui's shirt all the way up and leans down to press open-mouthed kisses on the bare chest. Junhui struggles with ragged breaths to pull the shirt over his head, and just when he's managed to do that, Mingyu bites down on his skin, drawing blood with his teeth.

Junhui's hips snap upwards and he gasps, tilting his head back as the alpha presses a kiss on the mark he left on him, his hands running up and down Junhui's sides.

"Mingyu," Junhui breathes out. His own voice seems so far away, so hazy, but Mingyu's humming afterwards is clear as ice. It sends shivers down his spine and causes him to arch his back, eyes fluttering shut as Mingyu's lips wander on his skin.

It's kind of overwhelming, but in a nice way. Junhui has been touched like this so many times, but not _in this way_ , not so roughly but still softly, and it's never felt like this. He remembers being nervous and afraid before, but not now. It's _Mingyu_.

He can't think clearly, and he's filled with want and something else, something even more powerful but so strange and new.

It explodes in his chest when Mingyu raises his head and looks at him, his eyes seeming to reflect whatever it is that Junhui is feeling. There's a questioning look on his face, and he seems to be holding himself back.

Junhui reassures him with a nod and reaches to touch his cheek with his left hand. He watches how Mingyu's lips twitch into a smile as the alpha turns his head and presses his lips on the palm of his hand, mumbling something with a lowered voice. Junhui isn't able to hear what he says, and doesn't even have the time to ask as Mingyu suddenly leans in to kiss him, full on the lips.

The scent of pheromones increases, and Junhui thinks he can taste it on Mingyu's tongue, but instead of pulling away he craves more. His hands run on Mingyu's arms, shoulders and to his neck, even tugging his hair just to find something to hold onto. He lifts his hips to meet Mingyu's and whimpers in surprise when the alpha's hard length presses against his thigh through their clothes.

Mingyu hisses, and Junhui wants him to hurry up but also to keep kissing him for a very, very long time. It's strange, so strange his hands are trembling as he tugs on the collar of Mingyu's shirt, desperate for something.

"Baby," Mingyu mutters against his lips, voice so low it resembles a growl. Junhui's breath hitches, his legs spreading apart even more to let the alpha fit better in between. Their bodies press closer to each other. It's warm.

"Are you sure you want this?" Mingyu asks. He's still holding himself back, Junhui realizes.

Something flashes in the back of his mind, which causes a moment of silence, but then he looks at Mingyu again and forgets.

"I am," he says, a wave of excitement rushing over him as he actually somehow realizes that this is it, the final decision, that this is what's going to tie them together, unconditionally. "I am," he repeats, and Mingyu crashes their lips together again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Junhui wakes up in a new, unknown room.

He's lying on something that he supposes is a bed built with a few mattressess. There are multiple pillows around him, and a blanket in a wrinkled mess by his feet. He's not wearing any clothes.

He has no memories of how he got there, or what happened before then - the ball, the guest bedroom, Mingyu and Minghao - they talked - _what did they talk about?_

Trembling, Junhui sits up and takes the blanket to cover himself. He remembers these situations, but they haven't happened to him in here, not in this place, not where Mingyu is. _Mingyu-_

_What happened after he spoke with Mingyu? Was he taken - did those people come to their home and take him, drug him? That must be it, that's why he can't remember, that's why-_

He pulls the blanket closer to his face and stops on his tracks, almost choking on his own breaths in surprise. The blanket has Mingyu's scent on it. Blinking, he breathes in the scent and looks up, taking a proper look around the room.

But it's like...maybe he has been here before? It reminds him of something, the low ceiling along with the bed and dimmed lights. It's none of the bedrooms at home, but he doesn't recall it from the other houses he's been in, either.

And then, it comes to him, right out of blue; it's one of those rooms where Jisoo and Seungkwan stayed when they were in heat.

There is a moment of pure relief, and he takes a shaky breath, the tension in his muscles slowly easening. But it's soon replaced by confusion. Why would they keep him here? He's not in heat, he's feeling pretty normal. Or did he go into heat earlier, and that's why he can't remember anything? But it can't be that he lost his memory for all of those days he went into heat.

Junhui lets the blanket fall down onto his lap as he runs a hand through his hair, mentally preparing himself to cringe. However, it's not that dirty as he had expected. Either he hasn't stayed there for long or he's taken a bath somewhere in between.

He takes another look around the room to see if he can find clothes anywhere. There's a small closet in the opposite wall of the bed, and he gets up, dragging the blanket along to cover himself just in case.

There are no clothes in the closet.

Junhui's hold on the blanket slips as he stares at the closet's insides. Toys - lots of them. He feels a slight warmth rising to his cheeks - of course that's what inside of it, this is a room for omegas in heat, of course.

He's just about to shut he closet door when there's a a small 'click' somewhere behind his back, and a sound of a door creaking open right after. Junhui drops onto the floor on his knees to cover himself with the blanket, his heart beating wildly as he turns his head to see who it is.

"You," Minghao starts, staring at Junhui with absolutely no shame at all, "Yeah, it looks like you're better now."

Junhui blinks and wraps the blanket properly around himself. "Better?"

Minghao shrugs his shoulders and opens the door wider, avoiding his answer. "Mingyu is talking with Seungcheol. Jisoo told me to come get you, since it seems you're back to your normal state."

Something twists in Junhui's chest at the mention of Mingyu. It's not in a bad way, but not in the best way either. It's some kind of longing, which is ridiculous, since the other is apparently in the same house.

But talking with Seungcheol? If Junhui really had been in heat, had something happened between him and Mingyu? After all, his last memory is being in the same room with the alpha. And this weird feeling-

"You probably want to put on some clothes? Let's go," Minghao says, interrupting his thoughts. There's an urgent look on his face, an urgent sound in his voice, and he keeps glancing around the room restlessly. Everything about the situation just confuses Junhui more, but instead of asking questions he nods and slowly makes his way to the door.

"How are you feeling?" Minghao asks as they walk up the stairs to the first floor. He keeps his distance, walking a good two steps ahead, and doesn't even spare Junhui a glance as he speaks.

"I don't know," Junhui whispers. It comes out sounding much more pitiful than he intended. Minghao stops walking and actually looks at him.

"Do you feel sick?" he asks, and Junhui shakes his head.

"I don't," he says, looking up at Minghao. There are three stair steps in between them, but the distance feels much bigger. "I just feel weird."

"Weird," Minghao repeats, and frowns as Junhui nods. The alpha turns around properly and takes one step down. "Junhui, do you know what happened?"

"What do you mean..?" Junhui asks, carefully. There's a tiny voice screaming at the back of his head that he knows _exactly_ what Minghao is talking about, but he pushes it to the side because _there's no way._

Minghao sighs, but again, instead of explaining anything, just swirls around on his heels and proceeds with walking. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

Junhui frowns, but follows him anyway. After all, it's not the best to be walking around the house wrapped just into a blanket. His feet are cold.

He tries to focus on different things, like counting the stairs as they go up and following the small patterns on the carpet laid on the second floor's hallway as they arrive there. They don't meet anyone in the way, which Junhui finds weird, but maybe the others have been told to keep out of their way.

Then they walk by Mingyu's bedroom.

Junhui doesn't remember the scent being this strong, so strong that it feels like he's standing next to him even though the door is shut and the walls on their house are thick. He doesn't remember it being this - this invitating before. It's pulling him, and it's like his body starts screaming for the alpha, forcing him to stop following Minghao and turn towards the door instead.

He's still not sure about what happened, and come to think of it, Minghao didn't even tell him how long he had stayed in that room. He doesn't know how long it's been since he saw Mingyu, and he wishes so much that he could remember-

He wakes up from his thoughts to the sudden realization that he's just about to grab the doorknob. He can somehow sense that Minghao is moving closer to him, but that sense disappears somewhere in a second, drowns in the scent that comes from the other side of the door, even stronger than before.

Junhui doesn't get to twist the doorknob, because someone else does that for him. He lifts his head to meet Mingyu's eyes, and there's blood rushing to his cheeks and his heart doing flips in his chest.

He thinks he remembers something.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry for making you guys wait this long, jesus, it's been like three months - and now i'm back with this mess of a half assed chapter and tsgshsjskhdh,,,,, sorry. i'll be trying to get back on the ride lmao
> 
> anyway, minghao's mixtape started playing on my playlist when i was writing the first part and i felt an actual pang of guilty in my chest (don't the lyrics fit him quite well in this fic too?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glances at Junhui over his shoulder before walking down the hallway.

Junhui remembers something, but he's not sure what exactly it is - it's almost like all of his body remembers it but not his mind. He's staring up at Mingyu, and Mingyu is staring down at him - and somewhere behind him Minghao is staring at him too, but Junhui barely even notices.

A sudden urge of wanting to be in Mingyu's arms rushes over Junhui, crashing like waves, and he almost actually loses his balance. There's a tight feeling in his chest and kind of in his throat too, as if he's going to cry.

But he's not sad. It feels like there's choked up happiness trying to escape from inside of him. In his daze, he rushes forward, pressing his face on Mingyu's neck and clinging onto him with all of his might.

 _I missed you_ , is the first thing slipping into his mind, the kind of a relief after days of longing, even though Junhui never realized that he was longing for something before.

He feels Mingyu wrap his arms around his waist, softly but firmly, closing him inside his embrace. Junhui has never felt more safe, more mesmerized before. There's just something wonderful about it, about the way they are holding onto each other, something so beautiful. Junhui feels like giggling with pure delight. It's a funny feeling.

"Hey," Mingyu whispers, pulling Junhui as close to him as possible. Junhui almost gets scared because of the wide grin that makes its way on his own face afterwards.

"Hey."

"You're so cute," Mingyu continues, still whispering, and then, as if pushing that aside, he adds a question. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling," Junhui repeats, closing his eyes and breathing in Mingyu's scent. "Wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Mingyu repeats this time, and Junhui nods against his neck. There's a moment of silence, and when Mingyu speaks again, Junhui can actually hear the smile in his voice. "I feel wonderful, too."

Junhui almost feels like crying out of delight and gratefulness, out of - this feeling, this feeling Mingyu is giving him. "That's great," he chokes out. He hopes Mingyu is feeling just as amazing as he is.

"Alright," Minghao speaks up. Junhui flinches slightly, already forgotten about the other alpha's existence. He lets go of Mingyu, just slightly, still clinging onto him somehow. "I think Junhui should get dressed."

Right, he's still only wearing the blanket from earlier. It's a miracle it hasn't fallen off his shoulders when he went to hug Mingyu.

"Yeah," Mingyu says, softly. When Junhui turns his head, he finds out the alpha is still looking at him. "Are you cold?"

"Not really," Junhui replies, but lets go of Mingyu anyway and wraps the blanket tighter around himself. Somehow, he feels like the magic just seconds before starts to slowly fade away. He doesn't know what to make of this situation.

"That's good," Mingyu says. Junhui watches how his eyes flicker over to Minghao with a brief frown on his face. It disappears and turns into a smile instead when he looks at Junhui again. "You will be okay with borrowing my clothes, right? They're a little big for you, but probably not too much."

Junhui nods, slowly, his cheeks feeling warm at the thought of wearing Mingyu's clothes - of having Mingyu scent all over him -

"Why can't he wear his own clothes?" Minghao speaks up again, and Junhui looks at him in confusion. He has his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. The look on his face is strange - it seems like he's trying hard not to appear angry.

"Why are you complaining?" Mingyu asks, his arm wrapping around Junhui's shoulders to pull him to his side. Junhui stands there, resisting the urge to press himself against the alpha's body as he's suddenly a little too aware of the way Minghao is looking at them.

It makes him feel _guilty_.

"I'm not complaining," Minghao says. He lifts his chin up, putting on the usual, emotionless mask Junhui is used to seeing on his face, and turns around. "You two do whatever you want to do."

He glances at Junhui over his shoulder before walking down the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Mingyu's sweater is just a tiny bit too big for Junhui, hanging low on his hips and the tips of his fingers peeking from inside the sleeves. The fabric is soft and smells fresh and clean, mixed with Mingyu's strong, calming scent. The sweatpants are similar, a little too long for Junhui's legs.

Junhui likes it - likes the feeling that wearing these clothes is bringing to him. He even thinks he could get used to it.

He could also get used to sitting on Mingyu's bed, leaning against Mingyu's side as the alpha plays with Junhui's fingers, lips pressed against his hair.

"Junnie," Mingyu suddenly speaks up, drawing in a heavy breath before asking, "can you remember everything?"

Junhui blinks, his eyes still on their intertwined fingers as he takes in the question. He knows it's not just about remembering everything, it's about that thing. That thing, why Junhui is there right now, with Mingyu, and why it feels like being home.

And, in a way, Junhui does remember. But it's not really about remembering, it's about feeling it and somehow knowing it in the back of his mind. He can remember the warmth, and a strong feeling of affection, a familiar pair of hands running along his sides and maybe even a kiss pressed in the corner of his mouth.

And he can feel the change, the strange euphoria that still got him in its hold, the need to be close to Mingyu.

"That we," Junhui starts after a moment of silence, feeling how Mingyu tenses up a little, feeling the alpha's nervousness, "that. I know, Mingyu."

Mingyu seems to relax a little, releasing a shaky breath against Junhui's hair. "I wasn't sure," he mumbles. "It's still that... Because you were in heat, I didn't know. I didn't think, back then, that it would actually happen. And it's- it should have been something so special, and it was, but because you were in heat I don't know if you'll ever- and if you even-"

"Mingyu," Junhui interrupts, his voice so sharp it surprises himself. Mingyu tenses up again. Junhui lets go of his hands and slowly moves away from his previous position, turning around so he can face the alpha.

They stare at each other for a moment, and Junhui feels like he suddenly just loses all the words he was about to say.

Mingyu looks sad.

So sad, but still so kind, so sweet and so open, and Junhui -

Junhui loves him.

"I am your mate now," he says. "I wanted it, and it wasn't just because of the heat. You know it wouldn't have worked that way."

"I know," Mingyu says, his voice hoarse and small. "I wanted it too. But it was so rushed, and I always wanted to make it something special, something memorable and planned-out, because you _deserve_ that."

Junhui's chest feels tight. He moves closer to Mingyu, lifting his other hand up to the alpha's cheek, caressing there gently. "It's already special," he whispers, because he knows that if he were to talk louder, he would break down. "I don't- it doesn't matter how it happened, because we are- we will make other memories, and even just with having you- I'm happy with that."

He watches how a smile tugs at the corners of Mingyu's lips, carefully blooming until it lights up his face and he pulls Junhui against his chest. There is a tear in the corner of his eye, and probably one in Junhui's too, but it's not a bad thing.

Mingyu presses his mouth against the top of Junhui's head again, and then mumbles something. Junhui can't make it out, but it kind of sounds something like, _I love you_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hebsvsjsb sorry and thank you to everyone who is waiting for updates. this one is a bit short, but i'll be trying to pick this up again!
> 
> also, even if it might seem like the fic is nearing an end, it's actually not lmao. a lot will still be happening before the final chapter :))


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui feels like he has just gotten married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short filler chapter, kind of, just in time for junhui's birthday!!
> 
> btw just to be clear, i added mpreg to the tags, but that doesn't necessarily mean someone is pregnant lmao it's just there to point out that it's possible

Junhui feels like everyone else's eyes are burning holes right through him when he first steps inside the living room. He almost turns around right then and there and walks back out, but Mingyu has his hand on his back, gently pushing him forwards.

Mingyu had told him that despite being angry at first, Seungcheol had, in the end, approved of them, with a pointed " _what could I even do about it at this point?_ ". The others had apparently been a little worried, especially Hansol and Chan, asking about him constantly. Junhui feels guilty for worrying them, but at least he knows no one is mad at him. Or them.

"Junhui," Jisoo speaks up first, getting up from where he was sitting next to Seungcheol and making his way closer to them. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Junhui answers immediately, and even to his own surprise he actually means it. "Thank you."

Jisoo smiles at him, seemingly relaxing. "That's great."

Hansol and Chan are, to no one's surprise, the next ones to come up to them, squeezed against each other's sides and looking somehow nervous. Junhui blinks at them, already feeling a hint of worry awakening in his mind when Hansol speaks up.

"You look good."

Junhui blinks again, and then laughs, reaching forward to ruffle the beta's hair. "Thanks."

He feels Mingyu's hand slightly pressing against his back, the alpha moving closer to him, but pays no mind to it as everyone else starts slowly leaving their seats and surrounding the two of them. Junhui feels like he has just gotten married.

Though, in a way, he _has_.

"You two are the first ones to actually mate among us," Jisoo says, an amused smile on his face as he watches everyone buzz around them. "It's exciting to the kids."

"Excuse me," Jeonghan calls out from behind him, "Who are you calling a kid?"

"Speaking of kids," Seungkwan interrupts in his usual way, squeezed in between Seokmin and Soonyoung, "Now that we have an official couple in here, are we going to have an actual baby soon?"

"Oh my god," Chan says, and Junhui stares at all of them for a moment before he realizes what the other omega is implying. His jaw nearly drops, and he backs away into Mingyu's chest, already feeling how red his cheeks are turning.

"That's, uh," he starts, and looks at Mingyu over his shoulder when he doesn't know how to finish.

The alpha blinks down at him, looking almost equally embarrassed before clearing his throat and glancing over at everyone else. "Let's not get ahead of things."

"That wasn't exactly a _no_ ," Soonyoung points out, and Junhui blushes even more, reaching behind him to pull Mingyu's arm over his shoulders and hiding behind it. Mingyu chuckles behind him, and there are a few, amused eye-rolls around them.

"Oh, god, they're that kind of a couple," Jeonghan says. "No need to rub your cuteness on us singles' faces."

"You are pretty much the only single in here," Mingyu says, waves of embarrassed laughter following after him.

"I'm single too," Hansol says, and Chan raises his voice. "Me three!"

"Shut up Chan, you are definitely not."

"Well excuse me?"

"Enough of this bickering," Seungkwan sighs. "We lost the topic. Doesn't anyone else think it would be adorable to have a baby in here?"

"If you like babies that much, go make one with your boyfriends," Mingyu says, and Seungkwan gapes at him, the said boyfriends quietly laughing at his scandalized expression. Junhui can't really help but grin too.

"Hey," Seungcheol suddenly speaks up, causing everyone to quiet down and turn their attention towards the eldest alpha. He has his hand placed on Jisoo's shoulder, relaxed and natural, but his shoulders seem tense as he looks around the room. "Where's Minghao?"

Junhui feels a pang at his chest at the name, unconsciously tugging at Mingyu's sleeve a little harder.

"He left just a moment ago," Wonwoo speaks up, also having stayed quiet up until now, along with Jihoon. He's leaning against the wall behind Hansol and Chan, arms crossed in a relaxed position. He looks straight at Junhui with a raised eyebrow as he says, "said he was feeling sick."

Junhui stares back at him, an uneasy feeling creeping down his spine, along with something accusing. The air feels a tad bit heavier, and after removing his gaze from Wonwoo and glancing at the others, he can see that it's affecting them, too, Seungkwan squirming uncomfortably in between Soonyoung and Seokmin, and Jisoo and Seungcheol both frowning.

Mingyu runs his fingers through his hair, gentle and soothing, but somehow Junhui's body just tenses up more.

"I'll go check on him," Soonyoung says after a moment, untangling his and Seungkwan's arms and leaving the room.

"I was thinking of making some tea and coffee," Mingyu speaks up after the other alpha is gone. He sounds, in a way, a little distressed, but no one else seems to notice but Junhui. "Do you guys want any?"

"I think coffee will do for all of us," Seungcheol says. "Thank you, Mingyu."

"No problem," Mingyu says. His hands slowly leave Junhui, taking a few steps away from him. Junhui doesn't even think of how ridiculous it is to already kind of miss him at that point. Instead, he follows him to the door, grabbing his sleeve and looking up at him.

"I'll help," he says softly. Mingyu looks like he's about to refuse, but he doesn't, smiling gently as he looks back at Junhui.

"Alright."

 


End file.
